Nouvelle vie !
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Et si Tsuna avait 92 sur 100 à un contrôle et qu'il se retrouvait dans un monde parallèle ? Entre Amour, conflits, famille. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Shonen-ai / MukuroTsuna et en fond 8059,changement de pairing 3318 en 1833.
1. Chapter 1 : Nouveau monde !

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Encore une de mes idées farfelues :p Si vous ne comprenez pas bien, je précise que Tsuna a pris possesion du corps de son lui futur qui viendrait d'un autre monde parallèle. Vous imaginez le truc tordue que ça donne ? :D

* * *

Nouvelle vie

**1**

-A plus Judaime !

-Au revoir Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ! A demain !

-A demain Tsuna ! Répondit Yamamoto.

Tsuna rentra chez lui, l'esprit tranquille. Aujourd'hui il était vraiment de bonne humeur; il ne fit même pas attention à Lambo qui faisait l'idiot ou à Reborn qui lui piquait sa nourriture.

-Tu me sembles un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût. Dit Reborn.

-J'ai eu 92 sur 100 aujourd'hui en japonais. Répondit Tsuna tout fier de lui

Reborn manqua de s'étrangler avec le poisson grillé qu'il venait d'engloutir.

-Comment ?!! s'écria la mère de Tsuna.

Tsuna ne voulut pas en dire plus et partit dans sa chambre après le repas. La vérité est que en fait c'était Mukuro qui l'avait aidé. Pendant le contrôle, il était apparut en illusion et avait soufflé les réponses au creux de son oreille. Après quoi, Tsuna l'avait remercié en se demandant quand même pourquoi celui-ci l'avait aidé mais Mukuro ne daigna pas répondre et préféra ricaner comme il en avait l'habitude. Louche... pensa Tsuna.

Il se coucha dans son lit puis s'endormit sereinement.

Le lendemain quand Tsuna se réveilla, quelque chose clochait. A première vu la pièce où il était ne ressemblait à aucun cas à sa chambre. Il se leva brusquement en remarquant ça, l'air paniqué.

-Qui y t-il chéri ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Tsuna se retourna dans la direction de la voix et vit Mukuro. Sauf qu'il était adulte, encore plus beau et... hein ?! Qu'est ce que Mukuro faisait là ? Et... Hein?!!!

-Tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda Mukuro en touchant son front inquiet.

Tsuna se recula et sortit carrément du lit à la recherche d'une sortie. Mukuro le regardait intrigué puis Tsuna remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, son corps était quelque peu différent. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et trouva la salle de bain. En se regardant dans la glace, il vit son reflet, c'était lui mais en plus vieux et plus grand. C'était lui adulte. Mais Tsuna ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans le futur, dans le corps de son lui futur en plus ! Alors que Tsuna touchait son visage complétement paniqué, Mukuro le rejoignit. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

-Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui... murmura Mukuro.

Tsuna sursauta puis dit :

-Heu... Mukuro-san, qu'est ce que je fais ici, dans le futur je veux dire...

-Hein ? T'es sur que tu vas bien ? C'est notre maison ici. En plus tu m'appelle Mukuro-san ?

-Notre ? Demanda Tsuna perdu.

Mukuro le regarda incrédule.

-Nous sommes mariés à ce que je sache...? répondit-il.

-Mariés ?!!!!

Mukuro finit par soupirer, agacé par le comportement de celui qui était censé être son mari.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as perdu la mémoire, ou un autre truc du même genre. Répliqua Mukuro.

Tsuna commença alors à comprendre que ce n'était pas le futur qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était visiblement pas un rêve non plus, alors il se décida à faire semblant.

-Ah... Désolé, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, je m'y croyait encore. Dit Tsuna

Mukuro parut soulagé et répondit :

-Je préfère ça... kufufu...

Tsuna sourit. Entendre le ricanement de Mukuro qu'il connaissait si bien, le rassura quelque peu.

-Je vais préparer le petit Déjeuner Dit Mukuro. Tu peux aller réveiller les petits ?

-Hein ?! S'exclama Tsuna. Euh...oui reprit-il plus doucement pour ne pas paraitre suspect.

Tsuna redoutait ce que cela signifiait mais il chercha quand même la chambre où était supposé être les «Petits». Il entra au hasard dans une première pièce où une petite fille d'environ à peine quatre ans dormait à point fermer. Tsuna s'approcha de la petite fille mais en s'approchant de son lit, il se cogna le pied à un jouet qui trainait par terre. Le cri de douleur qu'il émit réveilla la petite qui se frotta les yeux avant de scruter le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour Papa. Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Tsuna la regarda les yeux exorbités en entendant le mot «Papa». Tout se mit subitement en place dans la tête de Tsuna. C'était clair, Mukuro était son mari et ils avaient apparemment des enfants. Ils étaient tout simplement une famille. Mais Tsuna se demanda quand même comment cela était possible.

-Euh...comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Hein ? Répondit la petite fille. Tsukino... pourquoi ?

-Ah non rien ! S'exclama Tsuna. Je te taquines, ah ah ah !

Tsukino le regarda interloqué puis rit à son tour.

-J'ai faim !!! je descends ! Dit-elle en s'éclipsant de le pièce.

Tsuna la regarda partir en souriant. Tsukino... ça commence pareil que Tsuna... pensa-t-il. Tsukino avait les cheveux marrons clairs et les yeux bleus électrisants de Mukuro. Alors que Tsuna sortit de la chambre, il entendit les pleurs de ce qui semblait être un bébé. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il entendait le bruit puis entra dans la pièce. C'était une petite chambre de bébé où se trouvait un berceau et des jouets. Tsuna s'avança et alla voir le petit bébé qui se trouvait dans le berceau. C'était un petit garçon avec des cheveux bleus comme ceux de Mukuro et des yeux couleur noisette. Tsuna pris le petit dans ses bras et celui-ci s'arrêta de pleurer. C'était sur et certain ces enfants étaient bien ceux de lui et de Mukuro, il n'y avait aucun doute. Après ça Tsuna sortit de la chambre et alla en bas. Il put trouver la cuisine et rejoignit Mukuro et Tsukino.

-Oh Hika-chan est réveillé ! S'exclama Tsukino

Mukuro prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Bien dormis Hikari ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du bébé qui gazouillait.

-Il a quel âge ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Trois mois. Répondit Mukuro. Ça t'arrive souvent d'oublier l'âge de tes enfants ?

-Ah non ! J'ai demandé parce que... euh... plus la notion du temps ! Ah ah ha !!

-Mmh... murmura Mukuro sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent et Tsukino n'arrêta pas de parler de ses exploits de la veille. Au bout d'un moment Mukuro se leva.

-Je pars, j'ai pleins de contrats à signer aujourd'hui. Dit il. Au revoir les petits monstres !

Il s'approcha de Tsuna puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Au revoir mon amour.

Tsuna avait rougit violemment et prononça un «au revoir» à peine audible. Mais c'était quoi tout ça ? Se demanda Tsuna. Ils avaient l'air d'une bonne famille mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Hikari qui avait bu son biberon était dans les bras de Tsuna et piquait un somme. Tsukino mangeait son riz d'un air enthousiasme, non rassasiée malgré son quatrième bol.

-Hika-chan est ennuyant ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est toujours en train de dormir !

-C'est normal. Répondit Tsuna. Les bébés ont besoin de dormir beaucoup.

-Oui mais je ne peux pas jouer avec lui... répondit Tsukino avec une légère moue boudeuse. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle. Qui êtes vous ?

-Hein ?! Euh... ton pè-père ! Voyons ! S'exclama Tsuna gêné.

-Non, Mon Papa n'est pas comme ça. Vous z'ètes qui ?

Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou pas. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il n'était pas vraiment son père ? Tsuna pensa à ce moment là que quand on disait que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, c'était bien vrai.

-Bon d'accord. Répondit Tsuna au bout d'un moment. En fait je me suis retrouvé dans ce corps ce matin à mon réveil, je ne sais pas comment. Mais surtout ne dis rien à Mukuro-san.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Tsukino en souriant. Et puis je suis sure que Papa l'avait aussi remarqué rien ne lui échappe crois moi.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

-Oui !

-Tu sais que tu parles très bien pour ton âge ! Remarqua Tsuna.

-Oui, j'ai deux ans d'avance ! Répondit-elle en reposant le bol vide sur la table.

Tsuna la regarda impressionné.

-Euh... je dois t'emmener à l'école ? Demanda Tsuna, incertain.

-Non. C'était soit j'allais à l'école primaire ou soit dans une école spécialisé pour surdoué. Mais je suis trop jeune pour aller à l'école et je ne voulais pas aller dans l'école pour surdoué.

-Ah bon... murmura Tsuna. Ça doit être dur pour toi.

-Pas vraiment répondit Tsukino en souriant. J'ai demandé à Papa si je pouvais aller dans une école normale et il a dit oui ! Je dois juste attendre deux ans.

-Mais après tu seras en avance par rapport au autres non ?

Tsukino haussa les épaules. Après ça, Tsuna dut s'occuper de «ses» enfants mais ce ne fut pas si compliqué car il avait l'habitude de faire la baby-sitter avec Lambo, Futa et I-pin. Tout se passa bien sauf quand Hikari avait fait un truc immonde et Tsuna pleura presque en le changeant. Une fois ses corvées finit Tsuna prit le temps de visiter un peu plus la maison et regarda des photos qui se trouvaient sur une commode. Il y avait Lui et Mukuro tout sourire sur une des photos, une autre où il y avait Tsukino bébé puis une autre avec toute la famille réuni. Tsuna sourit, attendrit par ces photos. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille heureuse... Une autre photo attira son attention : c'était lui, Mukuro mais aussi Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et même Hibari. A ce moment là Tsuna eut un léger pincement au cœur et espéra au fond de lui que tout ça se finisse et qu'il puisse retourner dans son passé.

Plus tard Mukuro revint du travail. Il dinèrent ensemble puis Mukuro alla couché les dit petits monstres pour ensuite aller dans la chambre du couple. Tsuna le suivait inquiet, il se posait pleins de questions à propos de tout ça. Cette journée l'avait épuisé. Mukuro qui était en train de se déshabillé lui dit :

-Si tu est fatigué, couche toi.

-Mmh...oui... murmura Tsuna.

-Qui a t-il Sawada Tsunayoshi du passé ? Demanda Mukuro

-Hein ? Comment... tu ?

-Je connais par cœur _le_ Sawada Tsunayoshi que j'ai épousé, on ne peut pas me tromper.

-Pourquoi... je suis ici... ? Marmonna Tsuna perdu. J'ai déjà été dans le futur mais ce n'était pas comme ça...

-Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps. Répondit Mukuro.

-Est ce que ici je suis le dixième boss des Vongola ? Byakuran existe-t-il ? Demanda Tsuna.

Mukuro le regarda étonné.

-Dixième boss ? Vongola ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Tsuna lui raconta alors ce qu'il se passait là où il venait.

-Ton monde est bizarre. Il n'y a pas d'histoires de mafia ici. Dit Mukuro. Je suis venu habité au Japon et je t'es rencontré, nous travaillions dans la même entreprise. Ensuite nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu les gamins.

-Ah bon, on s'est rencontré au travail ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs C'est dommage que tu sois en congé de paternité. Répondit Mukuro. C'est mieux lorsque tu es là.

Tsuna qui s'était décidé à s'allonger sur le lit , fut vite rejoint par Mukuro qui l'enlaça. Tsuna rougit et dit :

-Dans cette situation, c'est un peu déplacé Mukuro-san...

-Kufufufu... tu restes Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je ferais avec...

-Au fait, je voulais savoir ajouta Tsuna. Comment on a eu les... les enfants...?

-Mmh? Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Mais non ! Répliqua Tsuna une goutte derrière la tête. Je voulais dire... c'est possible ?

-Parce que dans ton monde vous ne pouvez pas ? Demanda Mukuro surpris.

Tsuna secoua négativement là tête.

-Ah bon... murmura Mukuro. Ici c'est normal... tu viens de quel planète au juste ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! S'exclama Tsuna.

-Bref, tu devrais dormir, tu me sembles bien fatigué. Demain c'est samedi, alors je pourrais rester avec toi.

Malgré le fait que Tsuna soit gêné, il s'endormit dans les bras de Mukuro.

* * *

Et voila un premier chapitre bien mouvementé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Tsuna : Mais pourquoi moi ?

Sayu : Et pourquoi pas toi ?

Tsuna : Je me retrouve tout le temps dans des situations pas possible !

Mukuro : Kufufu... j'aime ce début.

Tsuna : Mais Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!!!!

Sayu : Ne vous occupez pas d'eux ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Une journée mouvementée

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**

* * *

**

Nouvelle vie 

**2**

Le lendemain matin la petite famille au complet se retrouva pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Okaori ! S'écria Tsukino.

-Ahaha ! Tsukino c'est ton quatrième bol... dit Tsuna.

-Mais j'ai faim ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Tsuna pensa qu'elle avait vraiment un appétit d'ogre.

-Ce soir Yamamoto et Gokudera vont venir diner. Dit Mukuro.

-Ah bon ? Répondit Tsuna qui donnait le biberon à Hikari. Il y aura Hibari et Oni-san ?

Au nom de Hibari le regard de Mukuro devint noir.

-Ne parle pas de Hibari Kyoya sil-te-plait...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsuna surpris.

-Avant moi, tu étais marié avec lui. Répondit amèrement Mukuro. Tu avais déjà divorcé quand nous nous sommes rencontré... Mais cet imbécile est encore amoureux de toi et fait tout pour te récupérer.

Tsuna ne répondit rien, complétement pris au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais crut ça. Marié à Hibari ? Quel monde de fou ! Tsuna parla plus doucement pour que Tsukino ne les entende pas.

-J'ai été marié à Hibari ? demanda-t-il le moins fort possible.

-Oui. Il est à présent en couple avec Sasagawa Ryohei mais il continu quand même à te traquer et ça m'énerve vraiment.

Tsuna resta muet jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner, complétement absorbé par ce que Mukuro venait de lui dire. Ça devenait vraiment compliqué cette histoire, on se croirait vraiment dans une série ! Pensa Tsuna.

-Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mukuro. Tsukino, où veux-tu aller ?

-Au zoo !!! s'écria la brunette sur un ton enjoué.

-Très bien. Répondit Mukuro. Allons-y.

Ils partirent donc au zoo. Ils allèrent d'abord voir les lions et Hikari dans sa poussette semblait assez agité, c'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il allait au zoo.

-Hika-chan à l'air d'aimer les lions ! Dit Tsukino.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout et d'aller à droite et à gauche.

-Tsukino reste tranquille. Mukuro l'avait dit sur un ton calme mais celle-ci se calma immédiatement et Tsuna fut étonné de l'autorité que Mukuro entretenait sur elle.

Après les lions, ils virent les dauphins, les otaries, les pandas... Ils avait déjà fait presque tout le tour du parc et Tsukino avait eu le droit à une barbe à papa.

-On peut aller voir les singes ? Demanda-t-elle. De la barbe à papa était collé un peu partout autour de sa bouche. Tsuna rit en voyant ça et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer.

Ils rentrèrent à temps pour accueillir Yamamoto et Gokudera qui arrivèrent vers 19 h.

-Yo Tsuna ! Ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama Yamamoto en entrant.

-Bonsoir Tsuna,Mukuro. Ajouta Gokudera à sa suite.

Le fait que Gokudera n'appelait pas Tsuna «Judaime» lui fit bizarre, il était tellement habitué à ce que Gokudera l'appelle comme ça qu'il fut totalement surpris. En regardant bien, il n' y avait pas que Yamamoto et Gokudera qui entra mais aussi une petite fille et un petit garçon.

-Ceux sont leur enfants, murmura Mukuro à l'oreille de Tsuna. Les jumeaux : Natsu la fille et Sora le garçon, ils ont 5 ans.

Tsuna regarda plus attentivement les deux enfants. Sora avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu-verts tandis que Natsu avait les cheveux gris comme ceux de Gokudera et les yeux marrons clairs.

-Natsu-chaaaaaaaaan !!!! s'exclama Tsukino en voyant les jumeaux arriver.

Pendant que les enfants jouaient les adultes commencèrent à discuter.

-Votre petit dernier à l'air en pleine forme ! Dit Yamamoto en regardant Hikari dans les bras de Tsuna qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

-Oui. Répondit Mukuro. Même avant de naître il était plutôt agité, d'ailleurs Tsuna en à subit les conséquences.

-Ahahaha ! Le pauvre ! Répondit Yamamoto. Heureusement que pour Hayato ils n'étaient pas comme ça parce que deux d'un coup c'était pas de la rigolade pour lui ! Je me souviens que pendant l'accouchement j'ai cru qu'il allait me broyer la main.

-Imbécile ! S'exclama Gokudera. Le jour où tu accoucheras de jumeaux tu verras ce que ça fait !! teme !!!

Tsuna reconnaissait bien là Gokudera et son côté impulsif. Il se sentait moins dépaysé, même si ça ne ressemblait en rien au monde qu'il connaissait, les personnes qu'ils chérissaient n'avaient pas du tout changer.

-Maa...maa... calme toi. Fit Yamamoto. Je sais que t'en as baver. La prochaine fois...

-Il y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Tu les feras tout seul tes bébés ! Le coupa Gokudera hors de lui.

Tsuna explosa de rire, ces deux là restaient vraiment un duo comique !

Yamamoto sourit et caressa gentiment le dos de Gokudera pour le calmer.

-Sinon, Tsuna Dit Gokudera. ça s'est bien passé toi pour Hikari ? Je n'est pas pu être là, je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais j'ai appelé tout les jours pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé ! Hein ? Takeshi ?!!

-Oui,Oui. Répondit Yamamoto en souriant.

Gokudera s'inquiétait toujours pour lui tout le temps décidément !

-Euh... c'est pas grave Gokudera-kun. Répondit Tsuna. Je ne me souviens pas de toute façon...

-Gokudera-kun ? S'étonna Gokudera. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? C'est Hayato ! C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom en plus !

-Ah... désolé... je...

-C'est rien, il doit juste être fatigué, le coupa Mukuro. N'est ce pas chéri ?

-Euh... oui ! C'est ça ! Ah ah ah !

Gokudera le regarda suspicieusement mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-Eh, au fait Tsuna ! Dit Yamamoto. Tu te souviens de Xanxus et Squalo ? Et bien figure toi que la dernière fois on les à croiser au supermarché ! Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Ils sont ensemble apparemment et ils ont eu un fils ! Franchement j'aurais jamais cru qu'il finirait ensemble !

Tsuna faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Xanxus et Squalo ? Pendant une seconde Tsuna eu une affreuse envie de rire en s'imaginant ce que cela pouvait bien donner.

-Ah bon ? Répondit-il après un cours instant. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Ah ! quand je pense que la dernière fois qu'on les a vu c'était à l'université ! Que de souvenirs !

-Papaaaaaa !!!! s'écria tout à coup Sora

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yamamoto

-Je me suis coupé avec des ciseaux ! Regarde ! Répondit Sora la main en sang. On a découpé nos dessins ! Regarde j'ai fait un cochon !

Gokudera faillit faire une syncope et quand Gokudera s'inquiète, Gokudera s'énerve.

-Baka !! s'exclama-t-il. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'amuse avec des objets dangereux !! je te l'ai déjà expliqué et tu fais tout le temps le contraire de ce que je dis ! Tu n'écoutes rien Sora ! Tu m'énerves regarde ta main maintenant ! Tu cherchais à te blesser ou quoi ?!!!

Sora éclata en sanglots tandis que Yamamoto essayait désespérément de le calmer. Gokudera ignora ses pleurs et soigna sa blessure avant de lui mettre un pansement que Mukuro lui donna. Une fois soigné, Sora avait arrêter de pleurer et regardait fièrement sa main.

-Bouhahaha ! Ça fait même pas mal ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est pas une petite coupure qui va m'achever ! Je suis invincible !

-J'ai vais te botter le cul et on va voir si t'es toujours invincible ! Répliqua Gokudera.

Sora haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre les autres pour continuer de jouer tranquillement. Yamamoto empêcha Gokudera d'aller massacrer son fils.

-Eh ben, ça doit être mouvementé chez vous. Remarqua Mukuro.

-La plupart du temps. Répondit Yamamoto.

-Tu veux dire tout le temps ! Renchérit Gokudera. Surtout quand ils s'y mettent à deux ! Parce que quand Natsu est de mèche avec lui, ça devient chaotique !

-Je compatis... murmura Tsuna une goutte derrière la tête.

-Et si on mangeait ? Proposa Mukuro. Je pense que les gamins commencent à avoir faim...

-Bonne idée ! S'enquit Yamamoto.

Tout se passa bien, Le dinée débuta tranquillement.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu dit Natsu à Tsukino. Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi !!

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Répliqua Sora.

-Oui. Répondit Tsukino avec un grand sourire. Mais non je plaisante ! ajouta-t-elle

-Je m'en fou ! Je ne traîne pas avec des filles de toutes façon... ce sont des chochottes...

-Ouh la vieille excuse ! S'exclama Natsu en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Sora.

Sora lui rendit le coup et les deux se mirent à se chamailler.

-Sora... Natsu... dit Gokudera calmement mais une veine qui palpitait sur son front montrait clairement qu'il était énervé et il avait un regard des plus meurtrier.

-Hiiiiiiiiii !!! s'écrièrent Sora et Natsu en même temps, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

-Ahahaha ! Tu es dur avec eux ! Dit Yamamoto.

-C'est toi qui est trop gentil ! Baka ! Répondit Gokudera.

Après ça il mangèrent dans le calme et les adultes continuèrent à discuter ainsi que les enfants. Tsukino raconta ce qu'elle avait vu au zoo. A la fin Gokudera et Yamamoto partirent.

-Au revoir Tsuna ! Dit Gokudera

-A plus Tsuna ! Ajouta Yamamoto avant de partir

-Bye bye Natsu ! Sora !

-Bye bye !! répondirent les jumeaux.

Tsuna les salua encore de la main puis referma la porte. Quel soirée ! Ça lui faisait bizarre tout de même de revoir Yamamoto et Gokudera adultes avec des enfants. Tsuna pensa que ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours avec des enfants aussi excités tels que Sora et Natsu.

-Vas te coucher Tsukino, il commence à se faire tard. Dit Mukuro à l'adresse de sa fille

-Oui !! Bonne nuit mes papas !! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Tsuna trouva vraiment adorable que Tsukino utilise «mes papas» pour parler de lui et Mukuro et il se sentit presque fier.

-Je vais coucher Hikari. dit Mukuro. Attends moi dans la chambre... ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus suave.

Tsuna sursauta à sa dernière réplique mais s'exécuta et attendit Mukuro dans la chambre après avoir enfiler un pyjama. Mukuro le rejoint quelque minutes après et se glissa sous les draps avant d'attraper Tsuna par la taille. Tsuna se raidit immédiatement mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un seul mouvement Mukuro enchaina avec des baisers dans son cou. Tsuna trouva ça agréable mais il repoussa Mukuro, gêné.

-Je sais que j'ai l'apparence de celui que tu aimes... murmura Tsuna. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui suis dans son corps. Lui et moi ne sommes pas pareil tu sais...

-Oui tu as raison, excuse moi. Répondit Mukuro un peu déçu. Mais j'ai l'habitude de faire ça.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Il doit te manquer n'est ce pas ?

-Mmh, oui... mais tant qu'il revient ça ne me pose pas de problème.

-Et si je restais coincé dans ce corps jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... ? Demanda Tsuna, effrayé par sa propre question.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit Mukuro avant de prendre gentiment dans ses bras Tsuna qui s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain quand Tsuna descendit en bas Il découvrit un Mukuro très énervé qui cherchait on ne sait quoi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ?

-Hikari est en train d'embaumer toute la cuisine. Répondit Mukuro. Et apparemment il n' y a plus de couches. J'étais sur qu'il en restait ! Ça m'agaces...

-Si tu veux je peux aller en chercher. Proposa Tsuna voyant que Mukuro paraissait un peu fatigué.

-Merci, pendant ce temps je m'occuperais du petit-déjeuner.

Tsuna se retrouva donc dans la supérette la plus proche à la recherche de couches. Alors qu'il hésitait entre deux sorte de paquet de couches, une main se posa sur son épaule. Tsuna tressaillit de tout son corps puis se retourna pour voir Hibari. Tsuna avait déjà vu Hibari adulte, il ne fut pas impressionné mais étonné de le voir et en même temps soulagé que ce soit lui. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Hibari serra Tsuna tout contre lui.

-Oh Tsunayoshi.... murmura-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hibari s'était déjà emparer de ses lèvres...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ See you again desu ! :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Confession

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 1833

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note 1** : Hibari est un peu OOC ! j'ai eu du mal a gardé son vrai caractère mais j'ai quand même essayer de laisser son côté un peu compétitif comme Hibari déteste les défaites en plus ^^

**Note 2(importante)** : J'avais mis 3318 mais je change en 1833 parce Hibari est beaucoup plus dominant dans ma fic :)

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**3**

«Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hibari s'était déjà emparer de ses lèvres...»

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!! s'écria Tsuna, les mains plaqués sur sa bouche.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Là n'est pas la question !! répliqua Tsuna qui ramassa le paquet de couche qui lui avait glisser des mains sous le choc du baiser.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dès que je te vois j'ai envie de t'embrasser... murmura Hibari en essayant de se rapprocher à nouveau de Tsuna.

-Ben retiens toi, parce que je n'ai pas le temps là. Répondit Tsuna un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Pourquoi on a divorcé au juste ? Demanda Hibari. On est fait pour être ensemble pourtant...

Tsuna se demanda soudain pourquoi son lui adulte et Hibari avaient divorcé. Mukuro ne lui avait pas raconter tout les détails.

Voyant que Tsuna ne répondait rien Hibari continua sur sa lancée :

-Reviens moi Tsunayoshi... je n'arrive pas à t'oublier...

Il attrapa la main de Tsuna. Son regard était intense et Tsuna se sentit mal à l'aise et il rougissait.

-Je... ne dis pa-pas ça ! Bégaya Tsuna, rouge pivoine.

-J'ai signé à contre cœur les papiers du divorce mais je regrette maintenant. Avoua Hibari. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais j'espère que tu me pardonne... la dernière chose que j'ai souhaité c'est de te perdre...

Tsuna était ému par ce que Hibari venait de dire mais cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas lui que Hibari aimait mais l'autre lui et puis il ne faut oublier Mukuro... il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre eux et il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans cette affaire.

-Je-je dois y aller ! Répondit Tsuna avant de partir en courant.

Il paya le paquet de couche et continua sa course jusqu'à la maison. Pourtant il se sentait mal d'être partis comme ça, parce qu'il comprenait les sentiments d'Hibari mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande plus d'explications à Mukuro ! Après sa course acharnée, Tsuna arriva enfin dans la maison.

-Voilà les couches. Dit-il, essoufflé en donnant le paquet à Mukuro qui s'empressa de changer Hikari le plus vite possible, vu l'odeur.

-Merci. Dit Mukuro. Mais pourquoi as-tu été si long ?

-Ah ! Euh... rien... c'est que, je... bégaya Tsuna.

-N'essaye pas de me mentir, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tsuna abandonna toute tentative de mensonge et se résigna :

-J'ai rencontré Hibari à la supérette...

Les yeux de Mukuro s'ouvrirent en grand puis son regard devint noir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Demanda Mukuro un peu en colère.

-Ben, il m'a embrassé... mais bien sur en pensant que c'était l'autre moi ! Apparemment il voulait que je revienne avec lui...

-Cet enfoiré me le paieras... grogna Mukuro pour lui même. S'il ose encore t'approcher je lui ferais subir les pires souffrances ! Ajouta-t-il. Tsuna trouva qu'en disant ça, il avait un regard presque sadique.

-Tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et l'autre moi ? Demanda Tsuna un peu curieux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-Imaginons que je le rencontre à nouveau, je voudrais savoir comment agir.

-Très bien, profitons que Tsukino soit à la cuisine. Dit Hibari. Tout à commencer quand vous étiez à l'université avec Gokudera, Yamamoto et Sasagawa. Apparemment vous êtes tomber amoureux et vous vous êtes marié à 20 ans. Mais au bout de deux ans, tu as décidé de divorcer...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsuna, surpris.

-Il t'as trompé. Répondit Mukuro.

-Quoi ?!! s'exclama Tsuna. C'est pour ça ? Je comprends mieux maintenant...

-Tu lui faisais confiance et il t'a trahis, n'importe qui aura réagis comme tu l'as fait et encore tu lui as laissé une deuxième chance ! Comment a-t-il osé te tromper avec sa secrétaire ?! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais de t'avoir fait autant souffrir ! Jamais !

-Sa-sa secrétaire ...? demanda Tsuna un peu surpris.

-Oui, sa secrétaire, Chrome. Répondit Mukuro. T'as ensuite essayer de lui pardonner mais plus rien n'était comme avant, donc c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de terminé votre histoire.

Tsuna resta muet, complétement perdu. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, pourtant c'est le sujet typique des rupture. Et puis Chrome en plus ? La Chrome qu'il connaissait ? Ça lui faisait bizarre tout ça... mais il comprenait quand même la situation et les sentiments de son lui adulte. Mais quand Hibari s'est excusé tout à l'heure, il avait l'air d'être sincère alors Tsuna ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

-En tout cas, Dit Mukuro. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, essaye juste de l'ignorer la prochaine fois. De toute façon je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de prochaine fois...

-Mmh...ok. Répondit Tsuna un peu embêté par la situation.

-Papa !!! s'exclama Tsukino. Pourquoi vous restez tous dans le salon et vous me laissez toute seule ?!

-On arrive Tsukino. Répondit Mukuro.

-Ouais,ouais...répliqua celle-ci en retournant dans la cuisine.

Mukuro sourit puis prit Hikari avant de rejoindre sa fille, suivit de près par Tsuna.

OoO

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Kyoya ? Demanda Ryohei.

-Mmh, disons qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Répondit Hibari.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-J'ai rencontré mon petit ange... murmura Hibari, le sourire au lèvres.

Ryohei se renfrogna tout de suite mais il avait l'habitude que Hibari agisse comme ça. Il n'y en avait que pour Sawada Tsunayoshi et personne d'autres ! Des fois il se demandait bien qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec lui !

Hibari regarda Ryohei en souriant et demanda :

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Bien sur que je suis jaloux ! À l'extrême même ! Tu ne penses qu'à lui de toute façon !

-Tu es jaloux tant mieux, j'aime ça...

-Kyoya teme !!! s'écria Ryohei. Je sert à quoi alors hein ?!

-à être mon jouet bien évidemment... répondit calmement Hibari.

Ryohei ne répondit rien puis baissa la tête tristement. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il était avec Hibari mais rien n'avait changé. Hibari s'était toujours comporté de cette façon.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé à l'extrême... mais j'en ai assez... murmura Ryohei après un court instant.

-Alors cesse de m'aimer, répondit Hibari. Je suis avec toi juste pour le sexe alors pourquoi tu continus à m'aimer alors que je ne fais que te faire souffrir ?

-Parce que, parce que ! Tu es mon premier amour ! S'écria Ryohei les yeux presque larmoyants.

Il s'en alla avant que Hibari n'est pu répondre quoi que se soit. Hibari soupira puis pris une photo qui représentait lui et Tsuna le jour de leur mariage. Il l'a regarda attentivement avant de dire :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras à nouveau à moi. Je me débarrasserais de Mukuro Dokuro et tout redeviendra comme avant...

OoO

-Dis moi, tu serais pourquoi tu as pris possession du corps de Tsunayoshi ? Demanda soudain Mukuro

-Non aucune idée... répondit Tsuna.

-Tu es sur ? Il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose d'étrange avant que tu atterrisses ici ?

-Mmh, maintenant que tu le dis. Dit Tsuna. J'ai eu 92 sur 100 à un contrôle en japonais ! Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant ! Bien que ce soit grâce à quelqu'un...

-T'es peut être un extraterrestre ! S'exclama Tsukino avec un sourire taquin.

-Ça se pourrais ! Répondit Tsuna en riant.

Tsukino sourit puis dit :

-Peut être que c'est un phénomène spatio-temporel par la l'échange d'esprit. Il est possible que ça provienne d'un souhait. Un objet en particulier en serait peut être la cause... voyons...si on considère ça comme ça, il se pourrais que tu sois là sous l'influence d'un sort... malgré le fait que la magie n'existe pas, ça reste tout de même possible.

Tsuna la regarda horrifié. Mais c'est quoi cet enfant ? Pensa-t-il, elle est vraiment supposé être ma fille ?

-Le raisonnement de Tsukino peut être juste... répondit Mukuro.

-Aaarg ! Comment t'as fait pour avoir compris ? Moi j'ai rien compris ! S'exclama Tsuna

-Tel fille, tel père ! Répondit Tsukino, toute fière.

-Après on dit que c'est moi l'extraterrestre... murmura Tsuna tout bas.

-C'est tel Père, tel fille. Rectifia Mukuro en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tsukino.

-C'était fait exprès Papa ! Répondit-elle vexée que sa blague n'est pas marché.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Mukuro. Pardonne moi alors. ajouta-il sur un ton taquin.

-Papa no baka... murmura Tsukino tout bas.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter et à rigoler, on entendit Hikari pleurer en haut.

-J'y vais. Dit Mukuro.

-D'accord. Répondit Tsuna.

Mukuro revint quelque minutes plus tard avec Hikari dans les bras qui pleurait très fort.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Tsuna.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Mukuro. Je l'ai changé tout à l'heure et il vient de manger... c'est bizarre. Je vais prendre sa température, il me paraît chaud.

Mukuro pris la température de Hikari et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il regarda le thermomètre.

-Quarante de fièvre... murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?!! s'exclama Tsuna.

-Hika-chan daijobu* ? Demanda Tsukino à l'adresse du bébé.

-Ça peut être grave. Dit Mukuro inquiet. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, toi restes avec Tsukino.

-Non ! Répondit Tsuna. On vient aussi ! Hein Tsukino ?

-Aye ! Répondit celle-ci.

Mukuro s'empressa de mettre un vêtement chaud à Hikari puis pris ses clé pour partir. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il n'entendit plus Hikari pleurer. Il le secoua un peu avant de s'exclamer :

-Il-il ne respire plus ! On n'a plus le temps, partons tout de suite !

Ils partirent donc immédiatement et arrivèrent à l'hôpital en courant avant de laisser Hikari au soin des médecins.

En salle d'attente, tous étaient inquiets et Tsukino avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils attendirent jusqu'à qu'un médecin vint à eux.

-Rokudo-san, c'est ça ? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui. Répondit tout de suite Mukuro.

-Je suis le Docteur Hamada, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Mukuro et Tsuna se regardèrent inquiets, redoutant le pire...

* * *

Alors bien ou pas ? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :p

*daijobu : ca va en japonais (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ^^)

Tsuna : Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression qu'il va y avoir un meurtre dans le prochain chapitre ?

Sayu : Bah pourquoi pas ! Hibari qui tue Mukuro pour te récuperer, ça fait un bon scénario !

Tsuna : elle est folle... et à la place t'essayes de tuer le pauvre Hika-chan ou quoi ?!

Sayu : Mmh... je sais pas...

Ryohei : Pourquoi je suis faible là-dedans ?!! c'est humiliant à l'extrême !

Hibari : bandes d'herbivores je vais tous vous mordre à mort ! surtout sayu...

Sayu : aaarg pourquoi ?!! laisse moi au moins finir le chapitre 4 ! Viiite laissez une review !!! et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : Inquiétude et Rupture

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 1833

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

* * *

Nouvelle vie

**4**

Mukuro et Tsuna suivirent le médecin qui s'éloigna de Tsukino pour parler plus tranquillement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de danger pour le moment. Dit le docteur. Est ce qu'il a été malade jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Non. Répondit Mukuro. En tout cas rien qui demandait des médicaments...

-Mmh, je vois... fit le docteur Hamada. Vous voyez, si le petit a eu de la fièvre c'est parce qu'il a attrapé un rhume, sauf que ce rhume s'est aggravé très rapidement et j'ai trouvé cela étrange. On a fait quelques examens et j'ai remarqué que le problème venait des anticorps. Comme il y a un dysfonctionnement dans ses anticorps, ça perturbe son système humanitaire et peut le rendre fragile à n'importe quelles maladies. Je crains que à l'avenir ça risque de poser des problèmes ou peut être que ça peut s'atténuer si nous commençons un traitement dès maintenant.

-Comment ça a pu arriver ? Demanda Tsuna, surpris.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Mukuro. Tout allait bien à sa naissance, on ne nous à jamais parler de ça !

-Cela peut arriver bien après la naissance vous savez, mais comme il est encore très jeune, je pense que ça ira si nous commençons le traitement. Enfin, c'est encore un bébé donc on ne pourra pas lui donner certains médicaments donc ça sera plus compliqué.

Mukuro resta muet et Tsuna voyait bien qu'il était terriblement inquiet.

-Il est encore affaibli alors nous allons le garder encore environ une semaine. Ajouta le docteur Hamada après un court instant. Vous pouvez aller le voir.

-Très bien merci. Répondit Mukuro.

-Merci beaucoup. Répondit Tsuna à son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la pièce où se trouvait Hikari. Mukuro avait expliqué la situation à Tsukino et celle-ci était déjà un peu moins inquiète. La pièce où il se trouvait, était une pièce où il y avait d'autres bébés malades, c'était comme une sorte de couveuse. La petite famille s'approcha du petit berceau où se trouvait Hikari et découvrit celui-ci endormit qui respirait à l'aide d'un masque. Mukuro tendit la main puis caressa la petite chevelure bleue.

-Si Tsunayoshi voyait ça, il me tuerais... murmura Mukuro.

Tsuna l'avait entendu et répondit :

-Ne dis pas ça Mukuro-san, tu es un bon père !

-Surement... répondit celui-ci attristé.

Ils restèrent encore une heure puis quittèrent à contre cœur Hikari qui resta à l'hôpital. La nuit débuta et Tsukino était déjà couchée. Lorsque Tsuna et Mukuro se couchèrent aussi Tsuna trouva que Mukuro était bizarre. Il serrait Tsuna très fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

-Tout va bien Mukuro-san ? Demanda Tsuna, inquiet.

Mukuro ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Tsuna fut surpris mais ne le repoussa pas car il comprenait pourquoi Mukuro agissait ainsi. Il avait juste besoin de la présence de son mari, même si Tsuna était dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, son apparence restait celle que Mukuro chérissait et connaissait par cœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas murmura Tsuna. Je suis sur que tout ira bien pour Hikari.

-J'espère. Répondit Mukuro. Je m'en veut quand même de ne pas avoir vu plutôt qu'il était malade...

-Tout ira bien. Répéta Tsuna pour le rassurer. Je suis su...

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mukuro s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Tsuna fut surpris par ce geste mais c'était doux et apaisant alors en oubliant tout il se laissa aller dans les bras de Mukuro, répondant timidement au baiser.

Le lendemain, Mukuro avait l'air de bonne humeur et accordait des grands sourire à un Tsuna plus que gêné. Et au petit-déjeuner Tsukino les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

OoO

-Bonjour Kyoya. Dit Ryohei alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour. Répondit Hibari. Toujours fâché ?

-J'ai l'habitude avec toi... tant que tu n'en a pas trop fait.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Hibari un poil amusé.

-J'espère que tu ne l'a pas embrassé quand même répondit Ryohei en riant lui-même à ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand même pas...? ajouta-t-il voyant que Hibari restait silencieux.

-Si, je l'ai embrassé. Répondit Hibari. Mais ça ne change rien, ne sois pas vexé pour si peu.

-Pour si peu ? s'écria Ryohei. J'en ai assez ! Assez de toi ! Je m'en vais et n'essaye pas de me retenir car je ne veux plus être ton jouet ! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre !

Et sur ce Ryohei partit de le cuisine. Hibari sourit et pensa qu'il ne partirait pas, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine à son tour au bout de vingt minutes, il découvrit un Ryohei près à partir avec un sac contenant toutes ses affaires.

-Attends. Dit Hibari un peu inquiet. Tu pars vraiment ?

-Écoute Hibari, répondit Ryohei. J'en ai assez d'attendre que tu m'aimes, et je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. J'espère pour toi que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux mais ça sera sans moi.

Il partit avant que Hibari n'ai put avoir le temps de répondre. La porte se referma et Hibari réalisa enfin que Ryohei était réellement parti.

-Tans pis pour lui. Dit-il après un court instant.

Il avait beau se dire ça, il y avait tout à coup un grand vide dans l'appartement. Même s'il avait toujours voulu reconquérir Tsuna, Après son divorce il était seul et Ryohei a toujours comblé ce vide. En fait sans lui il était rien, juste un idiot tout seul et entêté. A ce moment là Hibari réalisa pour la première fois qu'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie.

OoO

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Tsuna ouvrit à la demande de Mukuro.

-Oni-san ? s'exclama-t-il. En apercevant Ryohei.

-Bonjour Sawada. Répondit-il. Je peux entrer ?

-Euh...oui, entre.

Ryohei entra puis posa son sac au sol avant de demander :

-Je peux rester chez vous quelque temps ?

-Hein ? s'exclama Tsuna.

-Qui sait ? Demanda Mukuro en arrivant. Ryohei ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah, désolé Mukuro, je viens de quitter Hibari. Avoua Ryohei. Je peux rester quelques jours chez vous ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous avez rompu ? Demanda Mukuro, surpris.

-J'ai rompu. Rectifia Ryohei. Il aime Sawada et c'est tout. Mais bon le problème c'est que je dois arrêter la boxe pendant un mois à cause d'une blessure au bras. Alors pendant ce temps je pensais rester chez vous jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le travail.

-Mmh... ok. Répondit Mukuro. Après tout, on ne peut pas laisser tomber un vieil ami du lycée.

Mukuro était partis travailler laissant Tsuna au soin de leur ami Ryohei. Le soir au dinée Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et s'échangèrent des ragots divers.

-Au fait, où est Hikari ? Demanda Ryohei.

Tsuna lui expliqua et Ryohei dit :

-Je suis désolé, vous avez déjà vos problèmes et moi je vous embête avec les miens...

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave. Répondit Mukuro

Puis la semaine passa vite même trop vite. Ils purent enfin aller chercher Hikari à l'hôpital qui allait beaucoup mieux.

-Rokudo-san, son état s'est stabilisé mais vous devrez continuer à mettre ce médicament dans ses biberons pendant un mois à peu près et vous me le ramenez dans un mois pour des vérifications. Expliqua le docteur Hamada.

-Très bien. Répondit Mukuro. Merci et Au revoir.

Mukuro était plus rassuré et il serrait Hikari contre lui qui gesticulait d'un air joyeux. Tsuna aussi était content de le retrouver en pleine forme. Quand il rentrèrent chez eux ils ne quittèrent pas une seconde Hikari des yeux. Tsukino jouait avec lui.

-Hika-chan regarde ! C'est un petit Lapinou pour toi ! Dit Tsukino en donnant le lapin à Hikari.

-Je suis content que tout va mieux pour votre fils. Dit Ryohei en souriant.

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est rassurant. Répondit Tsuna.

Il devait être déjà 21 heures et Tsukino et Hikari étaient au lit. Tsuna, Mukuro et Ryohei en profitèrent pour parler de choses plus adultes.

-Hibari Kyoya est vraiment égoïste. Dit Mukuro d'un air méprisant.

-Il est toujours amoureux de toi. Dit Ryohei en s'adressant à Tsuna.

-Oui je sais, répondit Tsuna. Mais de toute façon je ne pourrais pas retourner avec lui.

-Oui. Dit Ryohei. Mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir été rien pour lui, alors que moi je l'ai toujours aimé, c'est vraiment frustrant.

-Tu as bien fait de quitter cet imbécile. Répondit Mukuro.

-Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Ryohei. Et puis la dernière fois il m'a dit que je lui servais que pour le sexe ! Mais comment a-t-il osé ? Je ne pourrais pas le pardonner.

-Je te comprends. Répondit Tsuna, compatissant.

Quelqu'un frappa tout à coup à la porte.

-Qui ça peut être ? Se demanda Mukuro en allant ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il aperçut dans l'entre-baille de la porte Hibari, Mukuro le frappa. Tsuna poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Mukuro-san qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne l'auras jamais ! Dit Mukuro en colère. Ça ne sert à rien de venir ici !

Hibari se massa la joue avant de rentrer puis il dit :

-Je ne suis pas là pour Tsunayoshi mais pour Ryohei.

-Hibari ! S'exclama Ryohei. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Intuition. Répondit Hibari. Mais peut importe, reviens.

-Non je n'en ai pas envie ! Répondit Ryohei catégorique.

-Écoute Ryohei, dit Hibari. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais pendant cet semaine j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir... Je t'aime...

Ryohei resta muet et complétement surpris face à cette déclaration.

* * *

Je sais que je fais toujours des fins cruelles mais c'est pour le suspens ^^ j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre :p

Tsuna : Ouf ! tu n'as pas tué Hikari !

Sayu : Quand même pas !

Mukuro : Tout ce chahut pour rien.

Tsuna : Ouais ! -_-'

Hibari : Herbivore inutile !

Sayu : Tu parles de moi là ?

Mukuro : bien sur qu'il parle de toi ! va te pendre !

Sayu : Aaarg ! mais vous êtes tous contre moi !

Ryohei : Hibari ! battons nous !

Hibari : pas de problème.

Sayu : STOP! ah ! à la prochaineuuuh !


	5. Chapter 5 : Réconciliation

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Je préviens que les chapitres à venir seront plus courts mais plus fréquents :) Mais bon après ça dépendra de mon temps ^^

* * *

Nouvelle vie

**5**

«-Écoute Ryohei, dit Hibari. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais pendant cet semaine j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir... Je t'aime...»

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kyoya ! S'exclama Ryohei. C'est trop facile de dire ça ! Je ne te crois pas !

-Je dis la vérité. Répondit Hibari. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai été idiot alors sil-te-plait pardonne moi.

Ryohei le regarda droit dans les yeux, intensément en essayant de lire ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Tsuna et Mukuro regardaient la scène sans broncher.

-Est ce que tu m'as aimé avant ? Demanda Ryohei les larmes aux yeux. Est ce que une seule fois tu as pensé à moi et non à Tsuna ?

Hibari resta silencieux quelques minutes puis répondit :

-Bien sur. J'ai été trop bête pour te le montrer, j'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas accepté mon divorce mais au lieu de passer à autre chose, je me suis entêté. Mais il y a aussi une chose que j'ai réalisé c'est que Je t'aime, sans toi je suis rien... alors reviens ?

-D'accord. Dit Ryohei après quelques instant. Tu m'as convaincu, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Hibari était en face de Ryohei, ils se regardèrent puis leur mains se lièrent. Un doux sourire vint orner leur lèvres.

Tsuna reniflait, touché par cette scène et Mukuro sourit avant de dire :

-Pour une fois tu as fait le bon choix Hibari Kyoya. J'espère que tu as aussi compris que Tsunayoshi est a moi.

-C'est bon je te le laisse. Répondit Hibari. Prends en soin. Ryohei on y va. Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Ryohei pris le sac qu'il avait apporté à son arrivée puis partit avec Hibari avant de saluer Tsuna et Mukuro «à l'extrème».

-Tout ce finis bien. Dit Tsuna en souriant. Mukuro le regardait. Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon.

-Tsuna, tu penses que ça serais mal si je couchais avec toi ? Demanda Mukuro d'une manière tout à fait normal.

-Quouâââ ? s'exclama Tsuna, choqué.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre ce que je viens de dire, répondit Mukuro. Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas touché le corps de mon Tsunayoshi, alors je me suis dis que même si en ce moment ce n'est pas lui, ça reste tout de même son corps donc...

-Stop ! Le coupa Tsuna en secouant ses mains dans tous les sens. Ça serais comme si tu le trompais, vu que c'est moi qui suis dans son corps.

-Je sais, mais vue que je t'ai déjà embrassé... mais bon oublions ça, tu as raison ça serais comme si je le trompais et je suis fidèle donc...

-Voilà. Répondit Tsuna en se souvenant de son baiser avec Mukuro le faisant rougir.

-Au fait, je me disais. Dit Mukuro. Si toi tu te trouves dans le corps de Tsunayoshi, lui doit bien se trouver dans ton corps non ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit Tsuna. C'est possible qu'il soit dans mon corps et dans le passé.

A ce moment là Tsuna se demanda bien comment ça se passait là-bas.

_**-Pendant ce temps dans le passé-**_

OoO

-Meuhahaha ! lambo va prendre les croquettes de Tsuna ! S'écria Lambo.

-Non Lambo fait pas ça ! Répondit I-pin en l'arrêtant.

-Arrête de crier ! Répliqua Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied au fesses le faisant voler.

-Je dois résister... murmura Lambo avant de hurler : Je peux pas !

Pendant que Lambo pleurait Tsuna, qui n'était autre que le Tsuna du futur soupira. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il était là, mais il en avait déjà marre. Mukuro lui manquait et ses enfants lui manquait. Il pouvait reconnaître que c'était une famille très soudée mais un peu trop bruyante. Et puis ces histoires de mafias sont très bizarres, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où il avait atterrit, surement dans un monde de fou...

-Vous pouvez vous taire... murmura-t-il. Au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas paraître suspect mais là ça commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer.

-Tiens Dame-Tsuna, c'est la première fois que tu dis ce que tu penses. Dit Reborn.

-Qui est ce que tu appelles Dame-Tsuna ? s'exclama Tsuna énervé.

Reborn le regarda étonné mais ne répondit rien. D'ailleurs tout le monde à la table était étonné par le fait que Tsuna réagisse pour la première fois comme ça pourtant personne ne lui fit la remarque, beaucoup trop impressionné.

Après le dinée Tsuna partit dans sa chambre, il devait être 22 heures. Assis sur son lit celui-ci grommela :

-Ah, j'en ai marre, je veux voir mes gosses !

-Et depuis quand tu en as ? Demanda Reborn. Où est le vrai Tsuna ?

-Je suppose qu'il doit être dans mon monde. Répondit le Tsuna adulte.

-Mmh, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Répondit Reborn.

-T'es qui au juste toi ? Demanda Tsuna. Un bébé qui parle j'aurais tout vu...

-Je viens de la mafia, c'est tout.

-Ça j'avais compris mais votre monde est étrange. Un bébé qui vient de la mafia c'est un peu n'importe quoi !

-Tu t'y feras... en tout cas jusqu'à ce que vous échangez vos corps à nouveau. Répondit Reborn.

-Je suis bien obligé de toute façon...

-Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre quand même que Tsuna soit tout à coup un peu plus mature. Remarqua Reborn.

-Je me demande bien quel genre de personne c'est... et puis il a de vrais amis, je dois avouer qu'il a de la chance de les avoir. Ils me rappellent mes amis que j'ai depuis le lycée, en fait c'est les même mais adultes alors c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à mon époque...

-Je vois... murmura Reborn. Et donc tu as des enfants.

-Oui deux. Répondit Tsuna. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Tant mieux, qui est la mama ?

-Papa. Rectifia Tsuna en rigolant. Il s'appelle Mukuro Rokudo.

Reborn manqua de s'étrangler pas du fait qu'il ai dit papa mais à cause de la mention du nom de Mukuro.

-Eh bien, ça promet... murmura Reborn dans un sourire.

OoO

La nuit se passa tranquillement du côté du Tsuna du passé. Celui-ci s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie malgré le fait que ça faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là. Il s'était déjà attaché à Tsukino et Hikari et penser qu'il pouvait partir à tout moment l'effrayait un peu.

Le lendemain Mukuro était déjà partis au travail. Tsuna était de bonne humeur, il était encore tôt et il en profita pour aller tenter de faire le petit-déjeuner à la cuisine. Bien sur Tsuna n'était pas très doué pour la cuisine et il en avait mit un peu partout mais il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Tsukino. Justement celle-ci arriva quelques temps après.

-Bonjour Tsu-chan ! Dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Ça te fait pas bizarre de m'appeler comme ça, même si j'ai l'apparence de ton père ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Bah non, parce que t'es pas mon Papa. Répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je t'adore quand même Tsu-chan !

-Ah ah ! Merci ! Répondit Tsuna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ton père doit te manquer non ?

-Oui un peu... murmura Tsukino. Mais il reviendra bientôt, j'en suis sur !

Tsuna sourit mais un peu tristement en pensant qu'il allait peut être bientôt les quittés pourtant il était pressé de retourner dans son monde pour aller retrouver ses amis.

-Ouhlala quel bazar ! S'exclama Tsukino. T'as fait du bon travail quand même !

-Merci. Répondit Tsuna. Tu peux manger, je vais aller chercher ton frère.

-Ok !

Tsuna revint avec Hikari dans les bras qui avait l'air très joyeux. Hikari devait prendre son biberon avec un médicament sauf que celui-ci n'aimait pas vraiment le goût et dès que Tsuna lui fit boire il grimaça et commença à pleurer.

-Hika-chan n'aime pas !

-Oui je sais mais il doit boire quand même. Répondit Tsuna. Allez Hikari ouvre la bouche, allez il n'y en a pas beaucoup et c'est pour que tu ailles mieux !

Voyant que Hikari continuait de pleurer Tsuna essaya de le calmer en le berçant puis il l'embrassa sur le front. A son étonnement Hikari s'arrêta de pleurer puis finit par boire tout le biberon.

-C'est bien Hikari ! S'exclama Tsuna en le serrant contre lui pour lui faire un câlin.

-Hika-chan kakoii* ! s'exclama aussi Tsukino les yeux brillants d'admiration.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Hikari poussa des petites exclamations joyeuses.

Quand Mukuro revint le soir il fut étonné de voir Tsuna avec Hikari dans ses bras et Tsukino, tous les deux assis devant la télé et qui riaient. Il se demanda qu'est ce qui les faisait rire. Tsuna et Tsukino regardait une série et se moquaient des personnages.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi. Dit Mukuro en les rejoignant.

-Ah, Mukuro-san, regarde ! Répondit Tsuna en riant. Cette série est trop bête mais justement c'est trop marrant !

-Ah ah ah ! Regarde Tsu-chan ! la fille a cassé sa chaussure ! Son talon est parti ! Ah ah !

Tsuna était mort de rire et même Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon je vous laisse regarder je vais préparer le dinée. Dit Mukuro après un moment.

-Pas besoin ! Répondit Tsuna en souriant. C'est déjà fait.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mukuro, surpris.

-Oui et je l'ai aidé ! S'exclama Tsukino.

Ils se mirent donc à table et Mukuro commença tout de suite à manger impatient de goûter à ce qu'il avait concocter mais après une fourchette il grimaça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Papa ? Demanda Tsukino. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Mukuro était presque devenu vert mais il répondit :

-Euh non c'est... c'est pas ma-mal !

Tsukino fronça les sourcils puis goûta à son tour avant de devenir aussi verte que son père.

-Aaaarg ! C'est pas bon ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh mince, dit Tsuna. Moi qui voulait bien faire, je suis désolé.

-Mais non, c'est ma faute aussi j'ai voulu t'aider mais j'ai empiré les choses ! Répondit Tsukino.

-Mais non ! Les rassura Mukuro. Au moins vous avez essayez !

Le téléphone sonna et Mukuro partit aller répondre puis revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'était Yamamoto. Dit-il. Apparemment il vont venir samedi avec Squalo et Xanxus. Ça peut être amusant vue que ça fait un moment qu'on ne les a pas vu.

-Ouais ! il y aura Natsu-chan ! S'exclama Tsukino toute contente.

Mukuro finit par préparer autre chose à manger et ils purent manger sans se tuer. A 21 heures Tsukino était couché mais Hikari ne dormait toujours pas dans son berceau. Tsuna décida donc de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mukuro le rejoignit.

-Si t'es fatigué, tu peux aller te coucher,dit Mukuro. T'inquiètes pas je m'occupes de lui.

-Non c'est bon je reste. Répondit Tsuna. Il va bien finir par dormir de toute façon.

-D'accord. Je reste avec toi alors. Dit Mukuro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Finalement Hikari s'endormit mais Tsuna et Mukuro aussi s'étaient endormis. Mukuro assis sur un siège et Tsuna sur ses genoux...

* * *

Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)) le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt ;)

Squalo : Voiiii ! quand est ce que j'apparais ?

Sayu : dans le prochain chapitre !

Tsuna : tout c'est bien passer dans ce chapitre ^^

Mukuro : elle commence enfin à écrire des choses bien.

Sayu : Tu veux dire quoi par là ? teme ?

Hibari : Enlève moi de cette fic sur le champ ou je te mords à mort !

Sayu : Tu n'aimes pas être avec Ryohei ?

Ryohei : Hibari est sexy à l'extrème !

Sayu : C'est lui qui le dit pour une fois c'est pas moi...

Hibari *rouge*

Tsuna :Hiiiii ! Hibari rougit !

Sayu : Ouhlala laissez une review avant qu'il ne me morde à mort pour de vrai ! à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6 : Visite et imprévue partie 1

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Xanxus sera un peu OOC dans ce chapitre ! mais je vais quand même essayer de garder son caractère. Ce chapitre est très court et les autres le seront aussi (rappel^^) mais pas pour longtemps :) Il y aura une partie 2 pour celui-là.

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**6**

Au début Tsuna pensait vraiment que le monde dans lequel il avait atterrit était étrange mais au fur et à mesure il trouva qu'il était tombé dans un endroit simple et dans une famille heureuse. C'était tous le temps une ambiance agréable, et d'être le mari d'un homme tel que Mukuro il y avait de quoi se vanter. Son lui adulte en avait de la chance ! Et puis Hikari et Tsukino sont des enfants géniaux, s'il devait en avoir franchement il voudrait les même !

On était enfin samedi et le matin, Tsuna apprécia vraiment son réveil dans les bras de Mukuro. Son étreinte était douce et agréable mais bon, Il n'allait pas succomber pour autant, ce n'était pas son univers ici. Peut être vit-il dans un rêve en ce moment même, et il savait que tous les rêves ont une fin...

-Bon, je propose que l'on aille au supermarché. Dit Mukuro alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il y a quelques courses à faire.

-Ok. Répondit Tsuna. Ils arriveront à quel heure ?

-19 heures.

Ils étaient dans le supermarché et Hikari était tranquillement assis sur le siège bébé du chariot.

-Papa, je peux prendre ça ? Demanda Tsukino en pointant du doigt un paquet de nounours en chocolat.

-Attends je vais le faire c'est un peu trop haut pour toi. Répondit Mukuro.

-Non c'est bon ! Répliqua Tsukino. Je suis assez grande. Et sur ces derniers mots Tsukino essaya d'attraper le paquet de bonbons et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais malheureusement lorsqu'elle attrapa enfin le paquet, d'autres paquets lui tomba sur la tête. Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Je te l'avais dis... murmura Mukuro avant de remettre les paquet en place et de lui frotter la tête gentiment pour la calmer. Tu croyais vraiment que du haut de tes trois ans tu pouvais y arriver ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en retrouvant tout de suite le sourire. Regarde ces biceps Papa ! Ajouta-t-elle en essayant de faire ressortir le peu de muscle de son bras.

Mukuro explosa de rire puis lui prit la main avant de quitter le rayon. Tsuna lui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Tsukino a trois ans ? s'exclama Tsuna.

-Bah oui. Répondit Mukuro. Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais qu'elle avait quatre ans ou cinq ans. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu allais à l'école primaire dans deux ans ! Ah je comprends mieux...

Tsukino ria puis dit :

-Personne ne me crois quand je dis que j'ai trois ans de toute façon, tu n'es pas le seul à être choqué ! Parce que à mon âge je ne suis pas censée lire et écrire mais bon j'ai l'habitude...

Une fois les courses finis, Ils rentrèrent. Le soir arriva à grand pas et les invités arrivèrent enfin.

-VOIIII ! CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QU'ON S'EST PAS VU ! s'écria Squalo en entrant.

-Arrête de gueuler ! S'exclama Xanxus à sa suite. Un petit garçon était lové dans ses bras et semblait un peu intimidé par les autres.

-Ça commence bien...s'il commence déjà à brailler celui-là... murmura Gokudera, blasé. Arrête de rire comme un imbécile toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Yamamoto qui riait de la situation.

Tsukino, Natsu et Sora se mirent à jouer ensemble immédiatement. Tsuna était vraiment curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le fils de Xanxus et Squalo mais celui-ci se cachait presque dans les bras de son père.

-Yamamoto nous a dit que vous avez un petit garçon maintenant. Dit Mukuro. J'avoue que j'étais un peu étonné quand il nous a dit que vous étiez ensemble.

-Pfff ! C'est compliqué à expliquer de toute façon. Répondit Squalo.

-Il y a rien à raconter ! Répliqua Xanxus avant de s'inviter lui même à s'assoir.

Les autres s'assirent à leur tour et commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors comment il s'appelle votre petit garçon ? Osa demander Tsuna.

-Il s'appelle Duccio et il a un an. Répondit Squalo tout fier.

Tsuna regarda le garçon plus attentivement. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des grands yeux gris. Il trouva qu'il était vraiment mignon et qu'ils formaient à tout les trois une jolie famille.

-Quand je pense que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était à l'université ! S'exclama Yamamoto. Ça remonte tellement loin ! Et vous étiez nos ainés je me souviens !

-Ah ! Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Squalo. Je me souviens que au bout de la deuxième année tu as mis Gokudera en cloque !

-La ferme ! Teme ! S'écria Gokudera. C'était un accident et en plus j'ai du arrêté mes études à cause de ça ! Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Répliqua Squalo. T'es bien content de les avoir tes gosses maintenant !

Gokudera se tut mais il avait un regard fuyant, ce que Tsuna remarqua et il se demanda bien pourquoi.

-Et vous, c'est quand que vous vous décidez à vous marier ? Demanda Yamamoto.

Squalo rougit avant de répondre comme il en avait l'habitude :

-ON VA SE MARIER DANS SIX MOIS ! VOUS SEREZ INVITEZ !

-Pas besoin de crier pour dire ça. Répliqua Xanxus. Duccio va devenir sourd à force...

Mais le petit Duccio dans les bras de Xanxus ne semblait pas s'en soucier, peut être par habitude. Il s'était maintenant habitué a la présence de ces inconnus et s'amusait à sautiller sur les genoux de son père.

-Euh, je peux utiliser vos toilettes ? Je me sens mal... murmura Gokudera un peu livide.

-Oui, c'est tout droit à gauche. Lui indiqua Mukuro.

Gokudera partit immédiatement à l'endroit indiqué, en courant. Les autres se regardèrent surpris.

* * *

Squalo : VOIIII ! ENFIN ON PARLE DE MOI !

Xanxus : Tais-toi déchet...

Squalo : t'as un problème ? Kora ?

Xanxus : Oui, pourquoi tu m'as mis avec cet imbécile ?

Sayu : Quoi ? c'est encore de ma faute ?

Xanxus : Pfff ! tous des déchets...

Sayu : eh ben ! c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie de mon dur labeur ? quel cruauté ! T_T

Tsuna : Arrêtez de parlez, vous faites du gâchis de page !

Sayu : eh ! mais...

Tsuna : A la prochaine! ou pas...


	7. Chapter 7 : Visite et imprévue partie 2

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Ce chapitre là contient beaucoup de dialogue ! je n'aime pas trop comme ça d'ailleurs mais ça ne sera pas comme ça au prochain chapitre ^^

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**7**

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Squalo, surpris.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Yamamoto, inquiet.

-Duccio, va jouer avec les autres. Dit Xanxus en faisant descendre celui-ci de ses genoux.

-Tsukino ? Appela Mukuro.

-Oui. Répondit la petite fille en arrivant.

-Tu peux emmener Duccio jouer avec vous ?

-Oui ! répondit-elle avant de prendre la main du petit garçon et de l'emmener à l'endroit où ils jouaient quelques instants plutôt.

-Au fait, Lequel de vous deux à donner naissance à Duccio ? Demanda Mukuro un peu curieux.

Squalo vira au rouge puis répondit :

-Mo-moi. Xanxus me laisse pas commander de toute façon !

-Tu resteras toujours dominé, cherche pas. Répliqua Xanxus.

Tsuna rougit un peu de leur sous-entendu mais la situation l'amusait. Par contre il était un peu inquiet pour Gokudera qui n'était pas encore revenu. Celui-ci revint enfin comme si de rien était.

-Qu'est ce tu avais ? Demanda Yamamoto.

-Rien. Répondit Gokudera en se triturant les doigts.

Yamamoto le regarda suspicieusement puis répliqua :

-Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas. Tu m'as promis de toujours me dire si quelque chose ne va pas !

Gokudera baissa la tête un peu coupable mais ne répondit rien. Yamamoto continua à le regarder attendant une réponse et l'ambiance devint assez palpable. Tsuna regarda Mukuro qui semblait avoir deviné ce qu'ils se passait.

-Vouhahaha ! ça se trouve il est enceint ! s'exclama Squalo.

-Arrête de crier ! Répliqua Xanxus sérieusement irrité par le volume trop élevé de sa voix.

Quand Squalo avait dit ça, Gokudera s'est immédiatement braqué, regardant ailleurs et faisant mine de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Yamamoto le regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'exclama :

-Hayato ne me dis pas que... ! T'es vraiment...?

-Oui... murmura Gokudera abandonnant tout mensonge.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? C'est depuis quand ?

-Un mois et demi... murmura Gokudera.

Yamamoto n'en revenait pas, c'était totalement inattendue.

-On a pris nos précautions pourtant... murmura Yamamoto. Je ne comprends pas.

-Maintenant c'est fait. Répondit Gokudera.

Yamamoto le serra dans ses bras à la surprise de Gokudera et dit tout content :

-Je pourrais avoir mille bébés avec toi, je serais toujours aussi heureux !

-Mille? Baka... répondit Gokudera en souriant.

-Franchement si c'est encore des jumeaux, je me foutrais vraiment de votre gueule ! S'écria Squalo avant de rire.

-Ne dis pas ça imbécile ! Répondit Xanxus avec un regard noir.

-C'est pas très gentil. Ajouta Mukuro. Mais j'avoue que ça serais une situation très comique.

Gokudera bouda un peu mais Yamamoto ne fit même pas attention tellement il était content de la nouvelle.

On entendit tout à coup les pleurs d'un bébé en haut faisant sursauter Tsuna lui rappelant vaguement un mauvais souvenir.

-Je vais voir ! Dit Tsuna en se levant et en courant presque à l'étage.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec Hikari dans ses bras qui semblait s'être calmé.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Mukuro.

-Oui, il pleurait parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Répondit Tsuna.

-Pourquoi tu étais si inquiet ? Demanda Gokudera.

-C'est long à expliquer... répondit Tsuna. Mais il leur raconta quand même.

-Je comprends mieux... murmura Gokudera. Mais tout va bien maintenant ?

-Oui tout va bien. Répondit Mukuro. Mais on est encore sur de rien pour le moment...

-Eh les adultes là ! Vous parlez trop ! J'ai faim ! S'exclama Sora en venant à eux.

-Ne sois pas impoli ! Répondit Gokudera en lui donnant un tape sur la tête.

-Bon alors, mettons nous à table. Dit Mukuro.

Sora boudait mais ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent à manger.

-C'est qui qui cuisine ? Demanda Squalo. Je suis sur que c'est Tsuna !

-Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir... répondit Mukuro.

-Euh... non moi je suis nul en cuisine, dit Tsuna. La dernière fois j'ai faillit tué Tsukino et Mukuro !

-Oui, mais au moins tu as essayé ! Répondit Tsukino, prenant part à la conversation.

-Pfff ! Chez nous c'est toujours moi qui cuisine, répliqua Gokudera. Takeshi ne sait que faire des sushis.

-Moi j'aime bien les sushis ! S'exclama Sora

-Moi aussi ! Renchérit Natsu

-Bande de fayots... marmonna Gokudera.

-VOIIII ! LA NOURRITURE JAPONAISE EST LA MEILLEUR ! S'écria Squalo.

-TU N'EST PAS OBLIGE DE CRIER POUR PARLER ! Répliqua Xanxus.

-ET LA TU FAIS QUOI ?

-Taisez vous ! s'écria Gokudera irrité.

Duccio était sur les genoux de Squalo et mangeait en même temps que lui et celui-ci en voyant ses deux pères crier comme ça s'écria :

-J'AI FAIS CACA !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Squalo. Ah mais c'est vrai en plus !

Tous le monde explosa de rire à la table.

-Il sait déjà parlé ? Demanda Gokudera, riant toujours.

-Pas vraiment. Répondit Squalo pas amusé du tout. C'est la seul phrase qu'il sait dire.

Sa réplique eut l'effet de faire redoubler les rires.

-Ah j'en peux plus ! S'exclama Yamamoto riant toujours au éclats.

La soirée se finit donc en rigolade mais il était temps que les deux familles s'en aille.

-Bon allez à bientôt ! Dit Yamamoto

-J'espère qu'on se reverra. Dit Squalo pour une fois dans un volume modéré.

Gokudera les salua ainsi que Xanxus et ils partirent tous laissant la famille Rokudo.

-C'était assez mouvementé. Dit Tsuna.

-Oui ! Répondit Tsukino. Je me suis bien amusé avec Natsu et les autres ! Duccio est trop mignon, J'espère qu'ils reviendront bientôt !

-Bien sur ! Dit Mukuro. On les invitera encore.

-Youpi ! S'exclama Tsukino avant de partir se coucher.

Quand Tsuna s'allongea au côté de Mukuro cette nuit là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui. C'était comme de l'angoisse. Il sentait que bientôt, il allait quitter cette magnifique famille et qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Il regretta alors de s'être attaché à eux pourtant il savait que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir pu rencontrer ces personnes. Il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il partirait, mais il n'allait pas rester ici une éternité. Cette nuit là, il se blottit dans les bras de Mukuro qui était d'ailleurs surpris par ce geste. Mais il ne tarda pas à l'entourer de ses bras...

* * *

Et voilà la partie 2 ! Alors bien ou pas ? ^^

Gokudera : Pourquoi moi ? encore ? -_-

Sayu : Parce que j'avais envie :p mais ce qui est drôle c'est que au début je voulais mettre que t'avais juste une indigestion !

Gokudera : TUEZ CETTE FOLLE !

Sayu : T'essayes d'imiter Squalo là ?

Squalo : COMMENT ÇA ? PERSONNE NE PEUT M'ÉGALER !

Xanxus : taisez vous bande de déchets inutiles !

Tsuna : HIIIIII !

Sayu : -_-' A la prochaine ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Un porte bonheur magique ?

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Ce chapitre est un peu court mais quand même un peu plus long que les précédents ^^ Désolé pour le retard :s

**Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les review très gentilles et encourageantes ! Franchement ça m'a beaucoup aidé à améliorer, que se soit négatif ou positif, ça m'a été vraiment utile alors MERCI ! **

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**8**

Tsuna ne savait pas trop comment se comporter parmi ces personnes qui lui étaient si familières mais en même temps inconnues. Il se demandait bien comment se débrouillait l'autre Tsuna dans son monde, s'il s'occupait bien de ses enfants. Depuis tous le temps qu'il se trouvait ici, il s'était passé tellement de choses que la liste serait longue... A chaque fois qu'il était avec Gokudera, Yamamoto ou un autre, il lui arrivait toujours des trucs inimaginables et il se demandait bien comment l'autre Tsuna pouvait gérer ça tous les jours...

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera en entrant dans la demeure des Sawada.

-Gokudera, calme-toi, je t'entends. Répondit Tsuna.

-Judaime... je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps... c'est peut être mon imagination !

Tsuna le regarda perplexe avant de demander :

-Tu trouves ?

A ce moment là, il se dit qu'il devait peut être arrêter de cacher la vérité et de lui dire même s'il pensait qu'ils n'aillaient jamais le croire, essayons quand même...

-En fait, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois... dit Tsuna.

Il raconta tout en détail à Gokudera qui comme réponse imitait parfaitement le poisson. Gokudera sembla complétement paniqué et s'écria :

-Où est le Judaime alors ?

-Comme je te l'ai dis, surement dans mon monde, plus précisément dans le futur.

-C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! S'exclama Gokudera. Ça se trouve le judaime est en danger !

-Je peux t'assurer que non. Répondit Tsuna. Il est entre de bonnes mains, du moins je l'espère...

Gokudera marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir puis demanda :

-Je suis le seul à savoir tout ça ?

-Euh non, si je me rappelle bien, il y a aussi le bébé louche. Répondit Tsuna.

-Une autre question, ajouta Gokudera. Pourquoi vous avez échangez vos corps ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

-C'est deux question là, et puis je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas demandé à atterrir ici, je n'ai jamais souhaité quitter ma famille. Moi aussi j'ai une question, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Est ce qu'il y a un Rokudo Mukuro ici ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Gokudera.

-Pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas. Répondit Tsuna. Tu sais où il est ?

-Non. Enfin, normalement il est à la prison Vendicare et il apparaît seulement en illusion mais très rarement. Il y a une fille qui s'appelle Chrome qui le remplace, en tant que gardien en tout cas.

Le pauvre Tsuna adulte ne comprenait plus rien à leur truc de mafia mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu de ce qu'avait dit Gokudera, c'était : «il est à la prison Vendicare».

-Quoi ? S'écria Tsuna. En prison ! Mais c'est horrible ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Des choses dont j'ignore. Répondit Gokudera. Mais pourquoi ça te choque ?

-Mmh, pour rien... j'étais juste étonné...

Après sa petite conversation avec Gokudera, Yamamoto débarqua à son tour et il fut contraint de lui raconter à son tour. Mais Yamamoto n'avait pas l'air alarmé mais plutôt amusé et disait seulement que ça devait être cool de se retrouver dans un autre monde, ce qui bien sur exaspéra Gokudera qui lui cria dessus en disant un truc du genre : «Baka de base-baller ! Tu t'en fou ou quoi ?». Tsuna en les regardant, sourit car ça lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Finalement les deux partirent laissant Tsuna seul, mais pas pour longtemps, car bien vite Lambo et I-pin vinrent dans sa chambre pour s'amuser. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que les deux enfants viennent, il jouait même avec eux comme il le faisait avec ses enfants.

-Tsuna est devenu encore plus cool qu'avant ! S'exclama Lambo. Lambo-san te donne un bonbon au raisin comme récompense !

-Ah ah ! Merci répondit Tsuna en prenant le bonbon en question.

-Lambo, c'est très gentil ! Dit I-pin avant de prendre le bonbon que lui tendait aussi Lambo.

-Meuhahaha ! je sais ! Parce que je suis le meilleur ! Répondit Lambo, tout fier de lui.

Tsuna et I-pin le regardèrent une goutte derrière la tête. Mais Tsuna lui ébouriffa les cheveux (ou plutôt son afro! comme si c'était pas déjà le bordel dans ses cheveux... xD) comme il le faisait toujours avec Tsukino. Lambo le regarda surpris puis sembla tout fier avant de déclarer :

-J'ai été sage aujourd'hui ! Dis Tsuna, je peux avoir une énorme sucette ! Dis ?

-On verra. Répondit Tsuna. Je vais aller faire un tour, si je passe devant le magasin de bonbons, je t'en achèterais une promis !

-Yataaaaa ! s'exclama Lambo tout content. Kimi wa dare dai, boku wa lambo ! Chantonna-t-il à tue-tête.

Tsuna rit avant de dire :

-Pas la peine de nous casser les oreilles Lambo. Bon j'y vais, vous restez sage ok ?

-Aye ! Répondit I-pin.

Tsuna partit donc de la maison pour marcher un peu et réfléchir. Décidément Mukuro lui manquait terriblement, et de ne plus voir sa petite Tsukino et son Hikari chéri le rendait drôlement nostalgique. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en repensant à ça et il se demanda encore combien de temps il allait rester ici, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa place... Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta soudain quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Pardon ! Dit-il à l'adresse de la personne qu'il avait bousculé.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit le concerné. Tiens c'est toi...

-Mukuro ? S'exclama Tsuna, surpris de voir l'être qu'il chérissait le plus aussi... jeune ?

Un peu trop content de revoir ce visage si aimé, Tsuna s'était jeté sur Mukuro un peu étonné par sa réaction. Mais finalement il sourit très satisfait et caressa les cheveux de Tsuna.

-Ah ! Désolé ! Dit Tsuna en se rendant compte de son erreur.

-Kufufu, Ce n'est rien, tu m'en vois très ravi. Répondit Mukuro. Je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenant...

Tsuna finit quand même par lâcher Mukuro et regarda ailleurs un peu gêné.

-Ne te fais pas des idées dit-il après un court instant, je ne suis pas le Tsuna que tu connais.

-Kufufu. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es une illusion là hein ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Mmh, oui je n'y peux rien. Répondit Mukuro. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Tsuna finit par raconter tout à Mukuro, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Mukuro au fil de ce que Tsuna disait changea d'expression en une expression coupable puis un peu déçu. Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le regarda un peu énervé.

-C'est un porte bonheur ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Oui. Répondit Mukuro. Pour tout te dire il y a deux semaines à peu près je suis tombé sur un marchand qui vendait des portes bonheur. Il m'a dit que si je faisais n'importe quel vœu, il se réaliserait. Mais ce truc n'a pas vraiment marché comme prévu parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai souhaité.

-Alors tout ça c'est à cause de ce truc stupide ? S'exclama Tsuna un peu énervé.

-Ce n'était pas censé être stupide. Répliqua Mukuro. Mais j'avoue que ce porte bonheur n'a pas vraiment été utile...

-Qu'est ce que tu as souhaité ?

-J'ai souhaité que Tsunayoshi soit mien... Murmura Mukuro.

Tsuna le regarda surpris puis pensa que dans ce monde-ci les choses semblaient être les mêmes. Lui et Mukuro seront ensemble que se soit dans le passé ou le futur et dans n'importe quel monde soit-il.

-Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour que ça se réalise. Continua Mukuro. Pour que le vœu marche, je devais faire une bonne action.

-Une bonne action... comme quoi ? Questionna Tsuna de plus en plus curieux.

-J'ai aidé Tsunayoshi à avoir une bonne note à son contrôle. Et normalement mon vœu devait marché mais apparemment ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

Mukuro assez frustré jeta le petit porte bonheur par terre puis commença à s'en aller. Tsuna le ramassa immédiatement.

-Il ne faut pas le jeter ! Peut être qu'on peu inverser le sort ! Dit Tsuna.

-Mmh, je n'est plus le temps pour ça, Chrome va réapparaitre bientôt. Occupe toi de ça sil-te-plait. Kufufu, j'espère que Mon Tsunayoshi va revenir très bientôt.

Sur ces mots, Mukuro partit aussitôt. Tsuna mit le petit objet dans sa poche en espérant trouver un moyen de faire revenir les choses comme avant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt (ça dépendra de mon temps :s) A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9 : Retour à la normale ?

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Wouah ! ce chapitre est drôlement court ! je m'en excuse mais je ne voyais pas faire plus, je l'ai écrit exactement comme je le voulais mais je ne pensais pas que se serait si court :s mais je vais me rattraper avec le chapitre 10 qui sera beaucoup plus développé, du au fait d'un retour en arrière ;)

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**9**

Des tas de questions défilaient dans la tête de Tsuna, en effet, depuis sa rencontre avec Mukuro il avait réfléchi à de nombreuses solutions, les plus impossibles les unes des autres. Finalement, il eut une idée de génie. Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'auteur de toute cette mascarade? c'est à dire celui qui a vendu ce foutu porte bonheur ! Mais malheureusement il n'avait aucunes informations sur cette mystérieuse personne. Il décida donc de rencontrer Mukuro à nouveau pour en savoir plus. Comment allait-il faire ? Bonne question !

Après les cours, il chercha le bébé mafieux qu'il trouva rapidement sur le toit du collège. Reborn avait un déguisement pour le moins étrange, il avait une sorte de chapeau en éléphant.

-Euh Reborn-san ? Appela Tsuna.

-Non moi c'est maître Pao-pao ! Répondit Reborn.

Tsuna le regarda une goutte derrière la tête mais répondit :

-Maître Pao-pao, je voulais savoir s'il y avait un moyen de trouver Mukuro, ou la fille qui le remplace Chrome je crois ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te servirais, mais va à Kokuyoland si tu veux le trouver. Dit Reborn.

-Ah, merci ! Répondit Tsuna en partant immédiatement.

Il rencontra en chemin Gokudera qui insista pour l'accompagner soit disant pour «Protéger le corps du judaime !». Mais personnellement lui trouvait, que ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Il se débarrassa bien vite de lui en trouvant une excuse idiote.

Arrivé à Kokuyoland, il put enfin voir Chrome qui lui affirma qu'elle ne savait pas quand Mukuro allait réapparaitre.

-Il n' y a pas un moyen pour qu'il puisse apparaître tout de suite ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Désolé Boss, je vais essayer mais je ne pense pas. Répondit Chrome.

Celle-ci ne savait pas du tout que ce n'était pas le Tsuna qu'elle connaissait.

Pour Tsuna se faire appeler «Boss» était une grande première, et il se sentit assez fier dans un sens ou même flatté, mais ne divaguons pas...

Soudain Mukuro apparut à la place de Chrome et Ken s'exclama :

-Mukuro-san !

-Tu voulais me parler Tusnayoshi-kun ? Demanda Mukuro.

-Oui. Répondit Tsuna. Viens avec moi.

-Hey ! Où est ce que tu te crois pour parler comme ça à Mukuro-san ! S'écria Ken.

-C'est bon calme toi. Répondit Chikusa.

Ken continuait de rouspéter tandis Tsuna et Mukuro quittèrent l'endroit. Lorsque Tsuna se retrouva face à face avec Mukuro, il demanda tout de suite :

-Qui t'as vendu ce porte bonheur ?

-Kufufu, tu es direct, j'aime ça. Une femme un peu bizarre, mais peu importe...

-Non justement ! S'exclama Tsuna. Aide moi à la retrouver !

-D'accord. Accepta Enfin Mukuro. Vu que tu a l'air d'être pressé de retourner dans ton monde...

-Hem, oui... murmura Tsuna. Il y a des personnes qui me sont chères que j'aimerais retrouver, pour pouvoir retourner à leur côtés...

Mukuro le regarda quelque instant, avant de réfléchir lui à sa propre situation. En vérité lui aussi avait vraiment envi de retrouver Tsuna, pour être à ses côtés et... non, il se voilait la face, il ne se passera rien même quand Tsuna reviendra.

-Au fait, tu aimes l'autre Tsuna ?

-Disons que si je le vois, je lui ferais certaines choses. Répondit sournoisement Mukuro. Tant qu'il m'appartient...

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était un vrai pervers ! Mais en se disant ça il voyait bien qu'il y avait une lueur différente dans le regard de Mukuro. Il connaissait bien ce regard là d'ailleurs, c'était un regard amoureux...

Ils marchèrent à la recherche du marchand inconnu qui se trouvait être une femme mais ne trouvèrent rien jusqu'à ce que Mukuro en apercevant une femme passée, fit :

-Ah.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tsuna en regardant la femme en question. Eh mais c'est pas euh... Bianci ? La sœur de Gokudera je crois ?

-En effet, c'est elle qui m'a vendu le porte bonheur. Répondit Mukuro.

-Quoi ? S'écria Tsuna.

Bianci en les voyant s'arrêta puis demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vous deux ?

-C'est toi qui a vendu ce truc à Mukuro ? Demanda Tsuna en lui montrant l'objet qui était la cause de tous ses soucis.

-Oh ça ? Bien sur ! Ça m'arrive de vendre des objets qui peuvent réaliser des vœux. Rien ne peut surpasser l'amour !

-Mukuro, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait si facilement avoir... Marmonna Tsuna. En plus t'as pas remarqué que c'était elle ?

-Non. Rétorqua Mukuro. Elle avait des lunettes.

Tsuna se massa l'arête du nez, complétement exaspéré par la situation. Il n'arrivait même pas a en rire.

-Bon très bien, dit Tsuna. Juste un truc, ton porte bonheur de l'amour n'a pas eu les effets escomptés ! Tu serais comment faire pour faire revenir les choses comme avant ? Demanda-t-il à Bianci.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bianci.

Tsuna raconta à nouveau toute l'histoire et Bianci ne parut pas du tout soucieuse.

-C'est pas mon problème. Répondit-elle indifférente.

-Il doit bien y avoir un truc à faire pour conjurer le sort, si je puis dire ! S'exclama Tsuna.

Bianci réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit :

-Tu dois l'embrasser.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tsuna. C'est impossible ! Je peux pas !

-Moi se serait avec plaisir. Répondit Mukuro.

Tsuna lui lança un regard noir. Pour lui il était hors de question de faire ça !

-Si vous vous embrassez, et que vos moitiés s'embrassent aussi dans le futur, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre. Expliqua Bianci. Sur ce je vous laisse, je dois trouver de nouveaux ingrédients pour mon poison cooking.

Tsuna se retrouva donc seul avec un Mukuro près à se jeter sur lui mais il était réticent car il pensait que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution. Finalement après mûre réflexion et surtout du au fait qu'il voulait retrouver sa famille, Tsuna s'approcha de Mukuro et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mukuro répondit au baisé et une lumière étrange se fit, ainsi qu'un grand flash. Ils étaient tous les deux aveuglés par la lumière vive puis tout se stoppa et la lumière aveuglante disparut. Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était plus à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment mais bel et bien dans sa maison. Le Mukuro adulte se tenait devant lui surpris. Tsuna était aussi surpris mais bien vite il se remit et un grand sourire orna ses lèvres. Il se jeta sur Mukuro qui le serra tout contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Mukuro demanda :

-Tsunayoshi c'est bien toi ?

-Tadaima*. Répondit Tsuna en souriant en apercevant Tsukino.

* * *

*tamaida : je suis rentré

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre là aussi ! ^^

Tsuna : C'est fini ?

Sayu : Mais non !

Mukuro : j'y ai cru aussi, mais ça a vraiment l'air d'être une fin.

Tsuna : Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

Sayu : Ah ça, je ne le dirais pas ! rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)


	10. Chapter 10 : Il est déjà temps de partir

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 1833

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**Note** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énoooooorme retard ! j'ai jamais mis autant de temps avant de poster un chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre et en plus le final me satisfait pas tant que ça. J'aurais pu faire mieux... mais bon j'espère que ça passera ^^ Euh sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas encore fini, je pense faire encore 3 ou 4 chapitres ;)

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**10**

_Deux jours plus tôt, dans la demeure Rokudo. _

Tsuna était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, il avait un regard soucieux. Mukuro entra dans la pièce et vit Tsuna qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qui y a-t-il Tsuna ? Demanda Mukuro.

Tsuna qui sembla enfin sortir de ses gongs répondit précipitamment :

-Ah rien ! je...je réfléchissais !

-Et à quoi au juste ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Euh, je... je me demandais encore combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Avoua Tsuna voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à mentir à Mukuro.

-Tu veux rentrer c'est ça ? Demanda Mukuro, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama Tsuna. Ou pas tout à fait ça... dit-il plus doucement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne resteras pas ici une éternité.

-Oui je sais...

-Papaaa ! s'exclama Tsukino, déboulant dans le salon.

-Tsukino tu ne dors pas ? Il est 22h, dépêche toi de retourner te coucher ! Ordonna Mukuro.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Je peux rester un peu avec vous ?

-Bien sur ! Répondit Tsuna. Assis toi ici.

Au lieu de s'assoir à côté de Tsuna, celle-ci s'assit sur ses genoux. Tsuna fut surpris mais il lui sourit.

-Tsukino tu veux du lait chaud ? Ça va t'aider à dormir. Proposa Mukuro.

-Je n'aime pas le lait ! Répondit-elle

-Alors tu préfères un somnifère peut être ? Répliqua Mukuro, moqueur.

Tsukino secoua vivement la tête avant de répondre :

-D'accord pour le lait.

Mukuro lui sourit puis s'éclipsa à la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de lait chaud.

Tsukino en profita pour avouer à Tsuna qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Tsuna la regarda amusé avant de demander :

-Et ton père alors ?

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Répondit-elle. Tu resteras avec moi et mes papas.

Tsuna eut du mal à imaginer ce qui trottait dans la tête de Tsukino.

-Techniquement, ça risque d'être assez compliqué ! Dit Tsuna en riant.

-Je sais, mais je dis ça bien en sachant que c'est impossible. Si tu n'aurais pas été mon Papa du passé, tout serait différent.

Tsuna ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais il comprenait, il était resté trop longtemps dans cette famille et maintenant Tsukino s'était attachée à lui. Ça devait être confus dans sa tête malgré le fait qu'elle soit incroyablement intelligente, pour une fille de son âge la situation était trop compliquée.

-Je suis désolé... murmura Tsuna.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tsukino. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je... rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit Tsuna avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Celle-ci rit puis remit ses cheveux en ordre avant d'essayer de faire pareille à Tsuna qui tentait de lui échapper. Tsukino finit par descendre de ses genoux et commença à tendre les bras pour atteindre sa tête, n'abandonnant pas.

-Tu as fait le mauvais choix en descendant ! Se moqua Tsuna. Tu n'arrives même pas à m'atteindre !

Mukuro sortit enfin de la cuisine une tasse à la main. Il tendit la tasse de lait à Tsukino qui s'empressa de boire avant de grimacer.

-Je me demande bien comment Hikari fait pour boire ça tout les jours ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Tu en faisais autant quand tu étais bébé. Répondit Mukuro sur un ton taquin.

Tsukino but la moitié puis partit dans sa chambre avant de faire «un gros câlin à son papa chéri !» et ensuite de faire de même pour Tsuna.

Le lendemain, Mukuro et Tsuna décidèrent d'un même accord d'amener Tsukino et Hikari au parc pour se changer les idées. Là-bas, les enfants auraient tout le loisir de s'amuser. Tsukino était super contente et sautait partout. Hikari était dans sa poussette et regardait Tsukino en poussant des petites exclamations joyeuses. C'était le jour idéal, le soleil rayonnait dans un ciel bleu éclatant, presque électrisant. Tsukino était partis dans le bac à sable et essayait de faire des formes à l'aide du sable. Mukuro et Tsuna s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien.

Tsuna trouva agréable de parler comme ça à Mukuro. Il oubliait tous ses soucis du moment et pensait plus à cette journée ensoleillée. Mukuro lui souriait en lui parlant de ses petits exploits au travail, et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de trouver son sourire magnifique, rassurant aussi. S'il continuait comme ça, il risquait tout bêtement de tomber amoureux ! Mais l'image d'une Kyoko souriante dans son esprit, lui chassa bien vite cette idée.

Tsukino revint en courant vers eux, les mains plein de sable. Elle s'exclama :

-Papa ! Tsuna ! Venez voir ! J'ai fait un bonhomme avec le sable !

Tsuna et Mukuro allèrent donc voir le fameux bonhomme et découvrirent plutôt une sorte de forme fait de sable qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Tsuna trouva que cette œuvre ressemblait plus à un monstre ou à un alien déformé qu'à un gentil bonhomme. Il se retint de rire en voyant Mukuro lui taper la tête gentiment en lui disant que son bonhomme était très bien fait. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand Tsukino clama : «C'est toi Papa, en fait le bonhomme c'est toi !». Mukuro força un sourire en continuant de lui caresser gentiment la tête mais Tsuna voyait bien que son sourire se crispait, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Tsukino de son air tout innocent regarda tour à tour Tsuna puis son père. Elle finit par faire un grand sourire puis partit voir Hikari pour jouer un peu avec lui.

Tout à coup Tsuna entendit une voix familière.

-Voi ! Reviens ici Duccio ! Non, mes pas tes doigts dans ta bouche ! Fais pas ça c'est dégoutant !

Le dit Duccio courait partout et faisait par la même occasion faire un peu de footing à son père. Tsuna regarda plus loin et vit Xanxus posé tranquillement sur un banc, les yeux fermés. Finalement Squalo réussi à attraper Duccio qui était mort de rire. Il lui attrapa les mains et les essuya avec un mouchoir.

-Bonjour Squalo-san ! Dit Tsuna en allant à sa rencontre.

-Ah, salut Tsuna. Répondit Squalo en essayant d'immobiliser son fils qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tsuna.

Squalo soupira puis dit :

-Il a touché une crotte de chien et il en avait pleins les doigts. Ce gamin est une vraie fusée !

Tsuna le regarda, une goutte derrière la tête en se souvenant de la scène précédente lorsque Squalo s'était écrié «Non, mes pas tes doigts dans la bouche !». Tsuna grimaça en pensant à ça. Mais il trouvait tout de même que la scène avec Squalo et son fils était vraiment attendrissante, en oubliant la crotte de chien bien sûr...

-Voi ! Xanxus ! Arrête de flâner et viens m'aider ! !

-Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi. Répondit ce dernier.

Squalo grommela puis laissa Duccio partir à la rencontre de Tsukino qui l'emmena jouer.

-Vous aussi vous avez eu l'idée du parc pour calmer les gosses ? Demanda Squalo.

-Euh oui et non. Répondit Tsuna. Enfin, c'était pas pour la même raison que vous...

-Ah d'accord. J'avoue que ça a aucun effet sur Duccio, il est encore plus excité que tout à l'heure. Des fois j'ai bien envi de l'attacher pour qu'il ne bouge plus ! Se lamenta Squalo. Depuis qu'il sait marcher, il nous fait la misère !

-Ah ah, je compatis ! Répondit Tsuna.

Mukuro surveillait Tsukino qui courait, elle tenait fermement la main de Duccio qui riait au éclat.

-Bon je pense qu'on va partir. Dit Squalo.

-D'accord.

-Duccio ! Appela Squalo.

Le petit garçon tourna la tête puis lâcha la main de Tsukino avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Squalo salua Tsuna puis Mukuro de loin et partit. Duccio dans ses bras s'exclamait joyeusement :

-Papou, papou !

Squalo lui sourit puis ils rejoignirent Xanxus qui se leva et ils partirent tous les trois.

Finalement ils rentrèrent à leur tour, contents de leur journée. Il devaient être seize heures quand ils arrivèrent chez eux. Hikari commençait à pleurer car il avait faim et Tsuna s'empressa de lui préparer un biberon avant de lui donner. Pendant ce temps Tsukino était assis dans le salon et lisait un livre. Tsuna en la voyant fut drôlement étonnée encore une fois par sa maturité. Parce que évidemment ce n'était pas un livre avec pleins de petites images mais un roman que Tsuna trouva assez compliqué pour une fille de son âge. Mais Tsukino n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres, remarque...

Tsuna eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment, c'était peut être sa super intuition vongola qui s'était activé, mais il sentait vraiment qu'il allait arriver quelque chose. Ou plutôt il sentait qu'il allait bientôt partir. Tsukino le regarda du coin de l'œil derrière son livre mais ne dit rien. Mukuro était partit changer Hikari et revint avec lui dans les bras. Il vit Tsuna qui semblait réfléchir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... rien ! Répondit Tsuna en remarquant qu'il était ailleurs.

Mukuro resta silencieux puis Tsuna dit vaguement :

-Et si je partais aujourd'hui ?

Mukuro le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Tsukino leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Tsuna.

-Si tu dois partir, c'est que tu dois partir... déclara Mukuro. En tout cas moi pendant tout ce temps, j'ai toujours vu la même personne, le caractère était juste différent.

Mukuro ne sut pas quoi ajouter d'autre et préféra se taire.

-J'ai été contente de t'avoir rencontrer Tsuna. Dit Tsukino. Et puis tu t'es bien débrouillé pour remplacer mon Papa.

Elle lui sourit et Tsuna lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci Tsukino. Répondit Tsuna.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant que Hikari, lové dans les bras de son père, dormait.

Tout à coup Tsuna murmura :

-Sayonara...

Une lumière vive entoura la pièce et Mukuro et Tsukino ne distinguèrent plus rien jusqu'à ce que ça se dissipe. Tsuna était toujours devant eux sauf que là c'était différent.

-Tsunayoshi c'est bien toi ? Demanda Mukuro surpris.

-Tadaima.

/.../

Quand il y avait eu la lumière aveuglante, Tsuna avait fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il était revenu à Namimori, dans le passé. Mukuro plus jeune, se tenait devant lui et le regardait en souriant.

-Tu es enfin rentré mon petit Tsunayoshi...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Je préviens aussi que j'essaierais de répondre à quelques reviews à partir de maintenant. Ce sera surtout pour les reviewers sans compte sinon en général je réponds directement aux autres en messages :) Bref voilà, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11 : Confusion

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 3318

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**

* * *

**

Nouvelle vie 

**11**

«-Tu es enfin rentré mon petit Tsunayoshi...»

A peine Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que Mukuro l'avait plaqué contre lui et s'était emparé de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

Jusque là Tsuna n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt l'information n'avait pas atteinte correctement son cerveau. C'est pour ça qu'il ne bougea pas lorsque Mukuro dévora ses lèvres, en fait, il s'était complétement figé.

Quand Mukuro décida enfin de lâcher ses lèvres, Tsuna était resté pétrifié et regardait son vis à vis incrédule. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire ''pervers''.

-Que...! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Balbutia Tsuna, rouge en se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'un jour je m'emparerais de ton corps, répondit Mukuro. Eh bien, c'est le moment.

-Hein ? ! s'exclama Tsuna en reculant tandis que Mukuro se rapprochait.

-N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais que du bien. Dit Mukuro avec une voix suave.

-Aaaaarg !

Tsuna venait juste de rentrer dans son monde et Mukuro était déjà en train de lui faire du rentre dedans ! Ce type était vraiment trop étrange ! Pensa Tsuna en s'apprêtant à s'enfuir.

-Laisse le Judaime tranquille ! S'exclama une voix que Tsuna reconnu tout de suite. Judaime ? C'est bien toi ? !

-Oui Gokudera-kun, je suis revenu. Répondit Tsuna en se dirigeant vers son ''sauveur''.

-C'est génial ! Je te raccompagne chez toi ! Dit Gokudera. Et toi, ne t'avises plus de toucher au judaime ! !

Mukuro haussa les épaules puis répondit simplement :

-à bientôt mon petit Tsunayoshi...

Il y eu une fumée assez épaisse et Chrome apparut.

-Bossu ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda celle-ci un peu perdue.

-Euh, c'est rien. Répondit Tsuna. Je rentre chez moi à présent, tu veux venir ?

-Hein ? ! s'exclama-t-elle. Chez toi ?

Tsuna hocha la tête et celle-ci rougit un peu avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, Tsuna fut bien content d'être de retour. C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses lui avait manqué. Quoique...

-Meuhahaha ! Lambo est dans la place !

-Oh non, il manquait plus que lui... marmonna Tsuna blasé.

A l'étonnement de Tsuna, Lambo ne fit rien qui puisse l'embêter, au contraire le petit bovin était pour une fois, euh... supportable...

Finalement Tsuna entra enfin dans sa chambre, Gokudera et Chrome à sa suite. Sauf que quand les deux amis entrèrent, Chrome resta devant la porte, n'osant pas faire un pas.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Entre baka ! S'exclama Gokudera.

-Mais, mais... c'est la chambre de Bo-bossu... je ne peux pas entrer... balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Chrome, répondit Tsuna. Tu peux entrer !

Chrome entra mais d'un pas hésitant puis s'assit non loin des deux autres.

-Je suis content que le vrai toi soit revenu, judaime ! Dit Gokudera à l'adresse de Tsuna. C'était comment dans le futur ?

-Compliqué. Répondit Tsuna un peu triste. Mais au moins là-bas j'avais deux enfants géniaux !

Gokudera le regarda incrédule en se demandant de quoi il parlait.

-Et puis j'étais aussi marié à Mukuro ! Tu y crois ça ? Ajouta Tsuna.

-Quoi ? ! s'exclama Gokudera. Cet enfoiré ? !

-Mukuro-san ? Demanda Chrome.

Tsuna hocha la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Donc si vous vous aimerez dans le futur, ce pourrait-il que vous vous aimeriez dans le présent ? Osa demander Chrome.

Tsuna n'avait en aucun cas réfléchit à cette question, ce qui le rendit un peu perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-il finalement après un court instant.

C'est vrai que le Mukuro qu'avait côtoyé Tsuna pendant son petit voyage, incarnait le mari parfait. Mais en même temps quand Tsuna réfléchissait à sa situation, sa vie amoureuse était plus qu'ennuyeuse ! Pire, il ne se passait rien. A part la soudaine envi de Mukuro tout à l'heure, mais il trouvait ça louche. D'ailleurs en y repensant bien, c'était bizarre que Mukuro l'ai aidé à son contrôle ! Il lui devait des explications. Il aurait du lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment au lieu de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser ! Pour l'embrasser...? Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé d'abord ? Remarque, Mukuro était un peu perverti, alors ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça ! Mais quand même, ça le travaillait drôlement...

Il passa légèrement ses doigt sur ses lèvres en repensant à son baiser. Gokudera le fit bien vite sortir de ses pensées en appelant son nom.

-Désolé... murmura Tsuna avant de suivre la conversation qui s'était installée.

Finalement Gokudera et Chrome partirent en même temps laissant Tsuna seul à ses réflexions.

Tsuna pensa à Kyoko. Son sourire, ses yeux brillants, sa gentillesse... Il avait craqué pour elle à la minute où il l'avait vu et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait jamais cru devenir ami avec elle. Et maintenant qu'il était son ami et qu'il avait toujours espéré plus, Kyoko ne semblait pas être amoureuse de lui, ce qui le désolait vraiment. C'est pour ça que depuis quelques temps il avait abandonné l'idée de conquérir Kyoko. Et plus encore, ses sentiments pour elle commençait à s'envoler. Il ne ressentait presque plus rien...

Il repensa à nouveau à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure, lorsque Mukuro avait pris sa bouche pour une sucrerie, ce qui le mit un peu en colère.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas être son jouet ! Alors Tsuna se redressa brusquement avant de se précipiter hors de sa maison, le regard déterminé, près à réclamer des excuses. Il marchait d'un pas sur, quand il se rappela que se serait difficile de réprimander Mukuro si c'était toujours Chrome qui était présente. Il ne savait pas quand l'autre allait se montrer. Mais Tsuna ne voulut pas abandonner et se décida d'aller retrouver Chrome pour qu'elle fasse venir Mukuro. S'il le fallait, Tsuna le ramènerait par la peau des fesses !

-Il faut que Mukuro apparaisse maintenant ! J'ai des choses à lui dire ! S'exclama Tsuna.

-Bossu... ça ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver comme ça. Répondit Chrome.

-Mmh oui, désolé. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Mukuro, c'est urgent !

Il y eu de la fumée et comme si Mukuro l'avait entendu, celui-ci apparut devant Tsuna à la place de Chrome. (nda : comme une impression de déjà vue ! :p)

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Mukuro.

-Je veux que tu t'excuses !

-Mmh ? De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Mukuro innocemment. Ah, tu parles du baiser...

-Oui c'est ça et aussi tu me dois des explications ! S'exclama Tsuna. Pourquoi soudainement, tu ressens l'envi de m'aider ? Pour l'école en plus ? !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... répondit Mukuro dans un soupire avant d'expliquer tout à Tsuna qui bouillonnait de rage. (nda : je vous épargne toute l'explication vu que ça a déjà été traité dans les chapitres précédents ^^) Il lui expliqua tout, en évitant de dire pourquoi il l'avait fait.

-Alors tout ça c'est de ta faute ?

-En partie oui. Répondit Mukuro un petit sourire en coin.

Tsuna soupira mais pensa finalement que ce n'était pas trop mal, il avait rencontré des gens géniaux et puis il avait eu un peu une vision de son futur... mais justement ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il allait finir sa vie avec ce pervers de Mukuro ? ! Tsuna manqua de s'étrangler en pensant à ça. Sauf si Mukuro devenait comme le Mukuro adulte, alors pourquoi pas... mais non ! C'était impensable !

Mukuro s'était approché de Tsuna pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois-ci Tsuna le repoussa violemment en s'écriant :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? !

Le visage de l'illusionniste s'assombrit. Il murmura au bout de quelques minutes :

-Je te veux près de moi...

-Hein ?

-Tsunayoshi, avoues-le que tu m'aimes, et je te laisserais tranquille...

-Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama Tsuna surpris. Pourquoi je...!

Tsuna s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce que Mukuro venait de lui dire, et il ne comprenait pas. Mukuro en profita pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Tsuna le repoussa gentiment en posant sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il désirait tant. Les yeux brillants de Tsuna rencontrèrent ceux de l'illusionniste qui soupira avant de dire :

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Je tiens à toi mon petit Tsunayoshi, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ça pour toi.

Tsuna fronça légèrement les sourcils attendant une autre explication.

-Je suis désolé. Déclara enfin Mukuro. Tu as la chance que je m'excuses alors que veux-tu d'autre ? Ajouta Mukuro agacé.

Tsuna montra une moue boudeuse. Mukuro très proche de Tsuna en avait marre et espérait pouvoir enfin l'embrasser mais Tsuna l'en empêchait toujours, il avait les mains posées sur son torse et essayait de le tenir immobile.

-Écoute, je t'... je voulais te dire que je... j'aime mon Tsunayoshi plus que tout... Déclara Mukuro.

Tsuna s'était figé et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il rougit avant de bégayer un «je ne sais pas quoi dire...». Mukuro eu un sourire carnassier près à se jeter sur le petit Tsuna tout innocent. Celui-ci encore sous le choque se laissa faire et Mukuro put capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tout d'abord doux qui devint au fur et à mesure plus passionné. A ce moment là, Tsuna ne réfléchissais pas, il découvrait. Mukuro avait forcé un passage entre les lèvres du brun pour pouvoir le goûter à sa guise. Quand l'illusionniste lâcha enfin ses lèvres par manque de souffle, Tsuna avait les joues rougies et ses lèvres étaient encore humides.

Il essayait de se remettre de ce baiser intense puis au bout de quelques minutes murmura :

-Je... je dois y aller...

Puis sans plus attendre, Tsuna partit en courant, un peu honteux de s'enfuir comme un lâche, mais il devait vraiment se rafraichir les idées et réfléchir à tout ça. Quand il rentra chez lui, il monta immédiatement à sa chambre puis referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'effondrer contre sa porte, complétement perdu.

Reborn qui était déjà tranquillement posé dans sa chambre, le regarda, intrigué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dame-Tsuna ?

-Reborn, c'est pas le moment... répondit Tsuna, le visage dans les mains.

Reborn n'ajouta rien voyant que Tsuna n'était pas très bien et le laissa tranquille.

Il resta toute la soirée dans sa chambre à réfléchir et puis finalement quand la lune pointa, il tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit sans rêves...

* * *

Et voilà la suite ! plus rapide cette fois-ci, je me rachète ! :p Alors bien ou pas ? J'étais pressée d'écrire cette partie là de l'histoire, j'aime bien écrire les sentiments des personnages (que si c'est crédible ! ou pas... xD) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^

**réponse aux reviews :**

**Koko-chan :**contente que ça te plaise et merci d'être venu lire ma fic ^^

**vittel : **Désolé pour la crotte de chien, j'ai pas voulu te dégouté, surtout que tu mangeais une glace à ce moment là (chocolat en plus ! ) donc voilà, je sais que la suite a mis du temps à venir et je m'excuse encore pour ça. J'espère que tu liras le prochain chapitre :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Quand Reborn s'en mêle

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi mais je les emprunte quelque temps ^^

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna principalement avec en fond 8059 et 1833

**Raited** : T euh... parce que même si le début est du K+, ça peut changer...

**A/N : **Je tiens à remercier tous le monde pour toutes les gentilles reviews qui m'ont fais super plaisir ! Merci d'avoir suivit ma fic jusque là, Merci BEAUCOUP !

réponses aux reviews :

**vittel** : tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là ^^

**DisiniTana : **Oui tu as raison, Mukuro s'est compliqué la vie ! mais remarque Mukuro n'est pas très nette non plus ! xD Je pense qu'il aime bien s'amuser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses :p En tout cas merci pour ta review !

* * *

Nouvelle vie 

**12**

Quand Tsuna se réveilla le lendemain, c'était comme si sa tête était vide. C'est quand il émergea complétement qu'il se souvint amèrement de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Il y réfléchit encore et encore jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Reborn le regardait suspicieusement. Pendant ce temps Lambo faisait toujours l'idiot à table et I-pin lui demandait d'arrêter, la routine quoi... Reborn profitait en même temps que Tsuna soit distrait pour lui piquer sa nourriture. Une matinée comme une autre, soit-il. Nana Sawada ne le montrait pas, mais elle était un peu inquiète de voir Tsuna si pensif.

Tsuna n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, c'était le week-end, de ce fait il en profita pour retourner à sa chambre pour réfléchir encore. Il fallait le comprendre, Mukuro Rokudo, ce type effrayant qu'il avait combattu, qui était devenu ensuite son gardien de la brume, était maintenant amoureux de lui ? Non, non ! Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et comment il pouvait l'aimer ? Il était dame-tsuna après tout ! En y repensant bien, Tsuna pouvait peut être avoir des sentiments pour son gardien. Il espérait même que leur futur soit le même que celui qu'il avait pu voir. En fait, il aimerait bien avoir Mukuro comme mari qui viendrait l'embrasser en rentrant du travail. Si Mukuro l'aimait vraiment, peut être qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Tsuna avait quand même apprécié quand Mukuro l'avait embrassé, pendant ce moment là il avait sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ça lui avait fait le même effet quand il avait vu Kyoko pour la première fois. Mais alors si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qui le retenait ? Qu'attendait-il pour aller retrouver Mukuro et lui crier qu'il l'aimait ? Il avait surement changé depuis que Reborn était là mais ça il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Pourtant Tsuna se leva d'un coup pour courir sous une pluie battante, parapluie en main il espéra trouver Mukuro le plus vite possible. Il fut surpris de voir celui-ci assit sur un banc près du parc nanimori.

-Mukuro-san ? Appela-t-il hésitant.

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant Tsuna. Il était trempé par la pluie et on pouvait voir son torse se dessiné sous sa chemise mouillée.

Tsuna couru vers lui pour le mettre sous son parapluie. Ils se retrouvèrent très proche l'un de l'autre. Et Tsuna qui c'était juré de dire tout à Mukuro se retint et préféra contemplé l'homme devant lui sans un mot. Sans plus attendre, l'illusionniste l'embrassa tendrement et Tsuna apprécia la douceur du baisé qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Finalement Tsuna réussi à articuler :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici sous la pluie ?

-Je t'attendais. Répondit le gardien de la brume en souriant légèrement. Tu m'a vraiment manqué tu sais.

Tsuna rougit puis pris l'initiative d'embrasser Mukuro, timidement cependant.

-Dois-je prendre ça pour une réponse ? Demanda Mukuro amusé.

-Je p-pense que je-je t-t'aime aussi. Répondit Tsuna en bégayant.

-J'aime beaucoup cette réponse. Dit Mukuro en souriant.

La pluie continuait de les arroser mais sous le parapluie, Tsuna et Mukuro étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et ne se souciaient de ce malheureux détail. Ils profitaient juste de cet instant qui ne durerait surement pas longtemps.

Finalement Tsuna quitta Mukuro dans un dernier baisé puis lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il ne put se contenir bien longtemps et éclata sa joie dans sa chambre. Il était heureux que les choses se soit arranger pour lui et espérait que tout se passerait bien avec Mukuro. Pourtant il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait...

Il ne dit rien à Gokudera ou à un Yamamoto qui fut content de le voir de retour (nda : rappel, il n'y avait que Gokudera, Yamamoto et Reborn qui étaient au courant de l'histoire dans le futur) et préféra garder sa relation avec Mukuro pour l'instant... secrète ? Pourtant Gokudera se doutait de quelque chose car c'est vrai que Tsuna était beaucoup plus enthousiasme que d'habitude. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais Tsuna détournait le sujet.

Les semaines passèrent jusqu'à ce que Reborn organise une réunion qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, chez lui en plus. Évidemment, Hibari déclina l'invitation. Tsuna s'était aussi demandé qu'est ce que préparait Reborn. Il se méfiait, parce que Reborn avait toujours des idées saugrenues.

Tous le monde était là, sauf Chrome qui n'était pas encore arriver, mais ce fut sous l'apparence de Mukuro que le gardien de la brume apparut. Tsuna manqua de s'étrangler en voyant son désormais ''petit-ami'' entrer dans la demeure Sawada. Quand il furent au complet, -oui Hibari était finalement là, Reborn avait trouvé un moyen de le faire venir- le bébé mafieux se leva pour déclarer :

-Si j'ai organisé cette réunion c'est pour la préparation du mariage de Tsuna.

Tout le monde regarda Reborn avec des yeux ronds et Gokudera et Tsuna manquèrent de s'étrangler avec leur salive à cette annonce.

-Euh, Reborn, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Tsuna convaincu que l'arcobaleno lui jouait un mauvais tour.

-Quoi ? Répondit celui-ci. Tu es bien en couple avec Mukuro, n'est ce pas ?

-Kufufufu~ on ne peut rien te cacher, arcobaleno...

Gokudera regarda tour à tour Tsuna qui était rouge comme une tomate puis Mukuro qui continuait à ricaner et réalisa enfin pourquoi son Judaime était comme ça depuis un moment.

Mukuro attrapa la taille de Tsuna et l'embrassa sous les yeux de tous. Tous le monde étaient d'abord surpris mais finalement ils étaient plutôt contents et félicitaient Tsuna.

-Comme je disais, reprit Reborn. Dans la tradition des Vongolas quand un couple se forme il ne doivent pas tarder à se marier.

-Je n'ai pas envi de me marier ! S'exclama Tsuna. C'est quoi cette stupide tradition ? ! Reborn je te rappelle que je n'ai que quatorze ans !

-L'âge ne compte pas. Répondit tout simplement Reborn avec un sourire un peu sadique.

-Moi ça me dérange pas. Dit Mukuro avec un sourire satisfait.

-Évidemment ! S'exclama Tsuna exaspéré en le repoussant. Moi je refuse !

-Moi aussi je refuse ! S'exclama à son tour Gokudera. En tant que bras droit du judaime, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu !

-De toute façon c'est à Tsuna et Mukuro d'en décider. Répondit Reborn.

-Mmh, si Tsunayoshi ne veut pas, je respecte son choix. Dit Mukuro.

-Et puis de toute façon tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Je refuse que tu sois avec le judaime de toute façon ! Rétorqua Gokudera. Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, tu es toujours coincé à Vendicare ! Je ne veux pas que le judaime souffre à cause de toi ! Cette relation ne mènera à rien si tu n'es même pas capable d'être vraiment près de lui ! Alors n'essaye pas de le tromper avec tes foutus illusions !

Il y eu un grand silence quand la main de Tsuna alla s'abattre sur la joue de son ''bras droit'' dans une gifle magistrale. Gokudera n'en revenait pas et sur le coup ne bougea pas. Sa joue était à présent teinté d'une marque rouge et Tsuna le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Tsuna était en colère mais une expression d'horreur se dessina sur son visage quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Gokudera-kun, je suis désolé... murmura Tsuna. Mais sil-te-plait, ne dis plus ce genre de chose.

Et sur ces mots, Tsuna quitta la pièce triste et déçu pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Si ça lui faisait si mal, c'était parce qu'en réalité Gokudera avait raison. Tsuna le savait que sa relation serait difficile avec Mukuro mais il savait aussi à quel point celui-ci souffrait dans cette prison. Il le savait, car il l'avait senti, il l'avait vu. Tsuna se souvint de la bataille contre la Varia et du combat de Mammon et Chrome. C'est là qu'il avait vu ces images qui lui étaient restées en mémoire. Déjà au début ça lui avait fait de la peine mais là maintenant, c'était douloureux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Tsuna se retourna pour faire face à Mukuro. Le plus vieux le regardait avec un léger sourire puis il embrassa Tsuna du bout des lèvres. Tsuna lui sourit puis se lova dans les bras de l'illusionniste.

-Est ce que ça va ? Chuchota Mukuro au creux de son oreille.

Tsuna hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Mukuro sans rien dire. La porte de la chambre de Tsuna s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Gokudera tout penaud. Tsuna leva la tête vers son gardien de la tempête qui se passa la main sur son coup, gêné.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, judaime. Dit Gokudera avec un sourire hésitant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gokudera. Répondit Tsuna en souriant. Je ne t'en veux pas mais c'est juste que ça m'a touché même si je sais que ce n'était pas méchant...

-Non, en fait je pensais vraiment ce que je disais mais je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments alors je m'excuse pour ça. Déclara Gokudera.

Il y eu un silence avant que Tsuna ne le brise :

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y aura pas de mariage. Et Reborn m'y forcera pas !

-Bon, allons voir les autres, Dit Mukuro. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

-Oui, allons-y. Répondit Tsuna.

Les trois retournèrent dans le salon et les questions commencèrent à fuser du genre : «Tsuna ca va ?», «Gokudera a été trop loin mais ne lui en veux pas d'accord ?», «T'es toujours en colère ?». Tsuna les rassura puis Reborn demanda aux autres de rentrer chez eux. Sauf que après que tout le monde soit partit en saluant Tsuna et Mukuro, Hibari en partant regarda étrangement Tsuna, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs Tsuna se demanda bien pourquoi son gardien du nuage le regardait comme ça et puis Tsuna jura qu'il l'avait vu lancer un regard meurtrier à Mukuro. Il ne comprit pas bien pourquoi mais il préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

Les jours passèrent et Mukuro ne venait plus voir Tsuna. Chrome lui affirma que c'était parce qu'il était trop faible pour apparaître en illusion. Tsuna comprenait bien mais Mukuro lui manquait énormément. Il avait vraiment besoin de sa présence.

Finalement deux semaines plus tard, Tsuna passa la journée en compagnie de Mukuro. Il devait aller au parc d'attractions et ensuite au cinéma. Ce jour là, les deux amoureux ne savaient pas qu'une troupe de curieux les suivait de près. Encore une bonne idée signé Reborn ça...

Tsuna était super content d'aller au parc d'attraction avec Mukuro. La journée commençais bien avec un tour de manège pas trop effrayant qui amusa beaucoup Tsuna. Pas loin d'eux la petite troupe composé de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Reborn, et Ryohei les suivait à leur moindre mouvements. Jusque là tout allait bien, Tsuna n'avait pas remarquer le groupe de curieux qui les guettait et restait près de Mukuro, tous les deux main dans la main.

-Tsunayoshi, quand dis-tu de ce manège là ? Demanda Mukuro en désignant un manège plus loin où on entendait des gens crier à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Tsuna tressaillit de tout son corps en entendant les cris qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais pour faire plaisir à Mukuro et pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur il répondit :

-Euh... on y va si tu veux...

Mukuro lui prit la main puis l'emmena à l'endroit choisi. Quand Tsuna découvrit quelle genre de manège c'était, il voulut partir immédiatement. C'était en fait un long tube où il y avait un cercle autour. Sur le cercle autour du tube, il y avait les sièges. Le cercle montait lentement jusqu'en haut du tube puis tout d'un coup redescendait à grande vitesse (nda: je suis désolé pour la description pourri, alors j'espère que vous voyez ce que j'imagine :p). Tsuna en voyant ça, s'accrocha de plus en plus au bras de Mukuro mais quand celui-ci lui demanda s'il voulait partir, il fit signe que non en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur. «Pour une fois, je ne vais pas jouer les peureux et je vais affronter ce truc. J'ai vécu pire...pire...» pensa fort Tsuna. Il fit un grand sourire à Mukuro pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

-Tsuna essaye d'être courageux mais il a les chocottes. Dit Reborn.

Ils étaient non loin du petit couple, dans la file d'attente.

-Judaime ! Courage ! S'exclama Gokudera.

Tsuna crut entendre la voix de Gokudera et se retourna, mais il ne vit personne de familier. Gokudera s'était caché à temps.

-Imbécile ! S'exclama Reborn. Il aurait pu nous voir !

-Quelque chose ne va pas Tsunayoshi ? Demanda Mukuro en voyant le regard interrogateur de Tsuna.

-Non rien, j'ai juste cru entendre la voix de Gokudera, mais ça doit être mon imagination. Répondit Tsuna.

Mukuro regarda en arrière mais ne vit rien non plus, cependant on pouvait lire sur son visage un air suspicieux.

Après le manège Tsuna crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement sa tête lui tournait et il avait tellement crier, qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. De son côté, Mukuro souriait et ne semblait pas voir que Tsuna était à moitié mort.

-Regarde là-bas, Dit Mukuro. Si on allait au ''Voyage ensanglanté'', ça à l'air bien.

Tsuna le regarda d'un air du genre ''tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? !'' et répondit avec un rire nerveux :

-Euh, et qu'est ce que tu en dis de celui-là, là-bas, ''L'antre de l'amour'' ?

-Mh? Pourquoi pas... allons-y.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers l'attraction en question et pendant ce temps Reborn et les autres se remettaient du manège précédent. Gokudera était à deux doigts de vomir, Ryohei criait que c'était trop bien à l'extrême ! Haru semblait ne plus être de ce monde, Yamamoto rigolait bêtement et Reborn lui pétait la forme. Comme les autres n'étaient plus en état de suivre le couple au manège suivant, Reborn décida qu'ils les attendraient quand ils sortiraient.

Quand Mukuro et Tsuna sortirent de ''L'entre de l'amour'', Tsuna avait les joues rouges et les lèvres rosées. Mukuro affichait un air satisfait et sa main droite encerclait la taille du brun. La main de Mukuro glissa plus bas et s'y attarda, provoquant une exclamation du côté de Gokudera qui venait de se remettre du manège précédent.

-Enlève tes sales pattes du Judaime ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs.

-Tais-toi ! Répliqua Haru. Tsuna-san et Mukuro-san vont remarquer notre présence !

Tsuna prit la main hasardeuse pour la remettre à sa position initial en lançant à Mukuro un regard désapprobateur.

-Désolé. Murmura Mukuro. Elle a glissé toute seule.

Tsuna pouffa de rire avant de déclarer :

-Bon, maintenant au cinéma !

-Oui, dépêchons-nous. Ajouta Mukuro. Ils ne nous restent que trois heures avant que mon illusion ne prenne fin.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils sortirent du parc d'attractions pour se diriger vers le cinéma. Ils avaient choisi un film de combat sans grand intérêt. De toute façon, Mukuro ne comptait pas regarder le film, il avait prévu quelque chose de beaucoup plus distrayant. Ils prirent place sur les sièges du fond et il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Derrière eux le groupe d'espions les surveillait attentivement. Gokudera en avait marre et voulait rentré mais Reborn l'obligea à rester en affirmant qu'il y aurait surement des choses intéressantes à voir. (nda: Ouhla, quand Reborn est en mode pervers, il s'arrête plus ! xD). Le film débuta et les deux amoureux regardaient sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où Tsuna réclama le pop-corn que tenait Mukuro. Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'illusionniste et il dit avant de placer un popcorn entre ses lèvres :

-Si tu en veux, viens le chercher.

Tsuna rougit fortement mais s'exécuta. D'un coup de langue rapide il attrapa le popcorn mais Mukuro en profita pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser goulument. Tsuna passa ses bras autour de son coup, répondant au baiser.

A ce moment là, Gokudera se demanda bien où était passé son Judaime si prude et inoffensif. Il ne pouvait plus voir ça et s'apprêta donc à partir.

-Gokudera, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura Yamamoto.

-Je pars, on ne devrait pas espionner comme ça le Judaime. Chuchota Gokudera. Il risque de nous en vouloir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Gokudera sortit de la salle. Au final a part le baiser, le couple ne fit rien d'autre et Reborn ordonna aux autres de partir, comme il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à regarder. Mais il ne savait pas que Mukuro avait fait exprès. Depuis le début, il avait remarquer la présence du petit groupe d'espions. Quand il fut sur qu'ils étaient parti, Mukuro glissa une main sur la cuisse de Tsuna. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour du corps de Tsuna, afin de les rapprocher puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il joua pendant quelques minutes avec la langue du plus jeune avant de s'en détacher. Le gardien de la brume commençant à s'amuser, glissa sa bouche contre le cou de Tsuna et y déposa quelques baisers avant de finalement sortir sa langue pour aller goûter la peau imberbe. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de gémir mais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mukuro s'arrêta et murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Je me retiens, mais j'ai vraiment envi de toi...

-Aaaarg ! S'exclama Tsuna alors que Mukuro reprenait ses baisers enflammés dans son cou.

Tsuna essaya vainement de repousser Mukuro et pensa qu'il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe comme ça ! Et qui plus est, dans un cinéma ! Il en était tout simplement hors de question.

-Mukuro, arrête. Marmonna Tsuna en s'écartant du plus vieux.

-Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas très confortable ici...

-C'est pas ça le problème ! S'exclama Tsuna, une goutte derrière la tête.

-Mh? Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te dépucelé maintenant. Répondit Mukuro dans un sourire.

Tsuna manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive à la réponse de Mukuro. Il disait ça comme si c'était normal. Le brun n'en revenait pas et murmura un ''j'espère bien'' en rougissant.

Finalement, le couple sortit du cinéma sans tentative de viol et Mukuro raccompagna Tsuna jusqu'à chez lui. Avant de repartir, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front en lui soufflant un ''je t'aime'' presque inaudible. Tsuna rentra ensuite chez lui et quand il entra dans sa chambre il découvrit Gokudera qui l'attendait avec un air sérieux.

-Gokudera-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Euh, je voulais juste te parler, judaime. Répondit Gokudera.

Tsuna s'assit à côté de lui et attendit que son ''bras droit'' parle à nouveau.

-Je m'excuse vraiment pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Reprit Gokudera. Je pensais que Mukuro n'était pas vraiment fait pour toi et personnellement j'aime pas ce type mais à présent je vois à quel point tu l'aimes alors j'accepte votre relation.

-J'en suis content. Répondit Tsuna en souriant. Et puis tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors ça me touche, merci.

Gokudera lui sourit puis se leva.

-Bon, je vais te laisser Judaime. Dit Gokudera. Et n'oublie pas de réviser, on a un contrôle de maths demain. Allez, courage Judaime !

Tsuna regarda Gokudera partir et se souvint avec horreur qu'il avait une interrogation demain et qu'il avait en plus de ça pas du tout réviser ! Il avait rien compris à la leçon en plus !

Il sortit tous ses bouquins pour commencer sa révision mais au bout de quelques minutes de cerveau en éruption (nda: jimmy neutron ! xD) il s'était endormi et un gros filet de bave vagabondait entre son livre ouvert.

Sauf que, s'il comptait avoir un 92 sur 100 à nouveau eh bien il pouvait toujours rêver car Mukuro ne serait pas là pour l'aider cette fois-ci...

**Owari.**

* * *

Eh ben les amis, je vous annonce que cette fic vient de se terminer ici... oui moi aussi je suis triste :'( xD

J'espère que vous avez appréciez mon histoire, que c'était pas trop chiant à lire et qu'il n' y avait pas trop de fautes. En tout cas moi j'ai adoré écrire cette fic et j'avoue que je me suis éclatée ! xD

Je vous informe en avant première, qu'il y aura officiellement une suite de "Nouvelle vie" ! J'ai bien réfléchie et j'ai décidée de faire une suite avec une intrigue différente. Tsuna et Mukuro seront toujours ensemble mais ils vont rencontrer quelques problèmes.

Je n'en dis pas plus mais j'espère vous retrouver avec cette nouvelle fic !

Sur ce, A LA PROCHAINE ! :)


End file.
